A Vizard's WouldBe Selves
by AngelTwin07
Summary: What happens when hiyori has to attend Sieyo Academy and what will become of her when she discovers her would-be selves? Shinji/Hiyori fluff and Amu/Ikuto and Rima/Nagihiko i'm not a fan of mixed couples from diff shows. please rate and comment! Thank you
1. Beginning with Moui

A Vizard's Would-Be Selves

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Hiyori, but they didn't believe me when I told them your were old enough for high school."

At the moment, Kisuke Urahara was explaining to Hiyori, his former lieutenant and somewhat adopted daughter, about her recent rejection from Karakura High School for her 'age'.

Shinji, a friend of Hiyori and Kisuke, walked into the shop where they had been talking and added quite dully, "Well, you can't blame them Hiyori, you look young enough to be going to elementary school." Thus, earning him a rather painful slap to the face.

Kisuke sighed as he watched Hiyori and Shinji's heated argument. But just then, the phone rang.

Shinji and Hiyori stopped their flow of foul language to listen to Kisuke on the phone.

"Hm. I see. Yes. I will make sure she gets the message. Uh huh. Yes. Thank you, and have a nice day."

As soon as he hung up, Hiyori, in her usual rude tone, asked, "Who was that?"

Kisuke only smiled before saying, "Let's just say I found a school that would take you…."

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Hiyori grumbled as she put on her new uniform. Her uniform consists of a red plaid skirt, a long white blouse with a matching red tie, a normal black jacket, black shoes, and long red stockings.

"Ohh Yori-Chan! Come out so we can see your new school uniform, from the package I just know it's going to be cute!"

Hiyori cursed and fought the urge to just jump out her window and make a run for it, but she quickly took in a very (and I mean VERY) large breath before quickly opening her door and quickly walked toward the door.

But one could only guess who saw her… all her friends. And their reactions were accordingly:

Mashiro and Kensei, who had been arguing, stopped and were looking Hiyori over with wide eyes.

Love and Lisa's books fell from their clutches, as so did their glasses.

Rose stopped playing his guitar and looked to be suppressing a smile (Which we all know Hiyori would try to wipe clean from his face with her deadly sandal)

It seemed Shinji, who had been eating his breakfast, was now choking on a piece of toast, after only looking at Hiyori for a second.

Only one's who seemed to not overreact was Hachi and Kisuke, who were both smiling happily.

"Well Hiyori, why don't you and I get going before you're made late?" Kisuke asked after Shinji had managed to clear his throat of the toast.

Hiyori muttered something dark and unintelligible before stalking toward the door, yelling at Kisuke to hurry up.

After Hiyori was out the door, Kensei asked Kisuke, "What's the name of her school anyway?"

Shinji added, "And what kind of school actually took her?"

Kisuke smiled that I-look-nice-but-I'm-actually-planning-something-evil smile before saying only two words, "Seiyo Academy."

* * *

It took 30 minutes for Kisuke to make it took Hiyori's school.

"Thanks"

Kisuke nearly crashed the car when he heard those words come from her mouth.

"E-excuse me?!" He asked quite surprised.

"Didn't you hear me? I said thanks!" Hiyori said while rolling her eyes.

"And for what exactly?" He asked, still rather shocked.

"Well, I guess I'm thanking you for everything. Saving me and the gang, helping me train Ichigo, and finding me a school that would take me." He did hear her mutter, "Must have taken up a lot of time."

Kisuke smiled, _she really is starting to grow up. _BUT of course! Kisuke always knows how to ruin moments like this!

"Of course Yori-chan! I just hope you know you will have to pay me back for everything I've done for you!"

And while Kisuke was dodging Hiyori's punches and sandal while still driving smoothly, he quickly spotted the place where he hoped he would not be murdered in front of.

"We're here!" he stated happily.

Hiyori looked out her window to see the large castle-like building with a plush green front that would be her new school.

She looked back at Kisuke with a raised eyebrow, "How'd you manage to get me here?"

He just waved his hand and took out his paper fan, lightly fanning himself, "Whatever do you mean Yori-chan? I simply thought this school was the best for you!"

Hiyori could easily see that Kisuke seemed to be rushing her out of the car. She sent him a suspicious glance, "What are you hiding?"

Kisuke didn't even reply, her only smiled and stomped on the brake and drove as fast as he could out of the school area (more importantly, near Hiyori)

Hiyori rolled her eyes, _Leave it to him to start acting all weird on my first day of…_

Hiyori stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sign in front of her "new school"

"KISUKE URAHARA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The sign read: _Seiyo ELEMENTARY Academy_

_He. Is. Going. To. Die. _she thought so darkly she was sure she was probably scaring the other students who were just showing up, or coming to see who had screamed.

"Um? Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

Hiyori looked up to find a rather timid looking boy looking at her with scared and slightly curious eyes. He had blond hair and strange red-violet eyes, he seemed to be only an inch shorter than her when she straightened up and he was wearing somewhat of a blue version of what she was wearing, only he was wearing what looked like a cape to her.

She straightened out her skirt and replied, "Yes. Everything is just peachy."

Obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice so he smiled kindly to her, "Well then, I suppose I should show you around."

Hiyori looked at him with a surprise look on her face.

He smiled lightly, "I was informed of the second years getting a new student, and since I don't ever recall seeing you before, I figured you were the new student. Are you Sarugaki Hiyori?"

Hiyori nodded her head, after gaining back her usual scowl planted onto her face. She put her arms around her head, "So, where do I go?"

"I'm in second year too and I was told we're in the same class, so just follow me. My name is Tadase by the way."

She only nodded before following him to their new classroom.

* * *

Hiyori's homeroom looked like any other homeroom, not counting the fact that the teacher was having a heated argument with a lady and the students seemed to be watching in quiet amusement. Only people who seemed not to be watching was a boy with long violet hair, a boy who was reading a book in the far corner, a girl with super-long dirty blonde hair flirting with a few boys, and a girl with dark pink hair, who also seemed to look kind of bored.

Tadase directed her to her seat, which was behind the girl with pink hair, but he seemed to call her Amu.

She dropped her bag onto her desk and sat roughly down, as though she had no choice (though, if they knew what kind of life Hiyori had, you would agree that she really HAD no choice)

Amu looked behind her at the girl with curious eyes. She spoke up, "Hey, what's up? My names Amu Hinamori, what's yours?" Hiyori looked at her and simply said, "Hiyori Sarugaki."

Amu could easily see this girl didn't want to be here, but wanted to make her feel welcome, seeing that she was acting the same way she did when she first transferred.

"You know, how bout' you come and have lunch with the guardians today?"

Hiyori looked up surprised, "Have what with who?"

"The Guardians are basically the school's student council, The boy you came in with, Tadase, he's called the king of the Guardians."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow, "Who's the others?"

Amu pointed to the girl with the long blonde hair, "That's our queen chair, her name is Rima Mashiro, she's the only one in this class who can cause more trouble than the teacher and his girlfriend."

"That girl is his girlfriend?" Hiyori asked, sounding kind of horrified.

"No, they used to date, but they only fight now on how the should get back together, so we just refer to them as dating."

"I see. So, is there more "Guardians"?" Adding air quotes to guardians.

She pointed to the long-haired boy, "That's Nagihiko Fujisaki, he's the jack chair."

"Jack chair? Like in the card game?"

"Exactly. We have another girl, her name's Yaya Yuiki, she's a first year and she's the ace chair, and I…" pointing to herself, "am the Joker chair."

Hiyori could of sworn she heard that girl mutter, "of course, I didn't even want to join."

Hiyori and Amu fell silent when the teacher and his "girlfriend" stopped fighting, she left, and he started class.

"Now, class we have a brand-new student joining us today and let us give her a nice, warm welcome to Miss Hiyori Sarugaki."

Hiyori stood up, bowed her head and quickly sat down. She never really liked it when people had all their attention on her, and a class of snot-nosed elementary students wasn't any different.

After her short introduction, their teacher quickly gave them an assignment on what they did over the spring break.

_80 Minutes later…_

It was now lunch time for Hiyori's class, and Hiyori was about to head to a secluded area to eat, when Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase came over to her desk with their bentos.

"What do you want?" she asked a little rudely, but she wanted them to understand she wanted to be alone.

Amu rolled her eyes, "I invited you to tea, right? C'mon, we're on our way there."

Hiyori stood up, "You invited me, I never agreed to go with y-

"GUYS! HURRY UP!"

Everyone's attention turned to the girl who was jumping up and down impatiently outside the door.

Amu sighed, "Uh oh, look's like Yaya is getting a little impatient, I guess were going to have to speed this up."

Before Hiyori could even blink she was being carried away by Amu on her shoulder, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

"Why. Am. I. Here." Hiyori asked in her deadliest tone she could manage.

"Now you don't have to get angry, we just thought it would be nice for you to join us today." answered Tadase, who for a strange reason, was sitting the farthest away from Hiyori.

"And when has it been customary to kidnap the new student?" Hiyori asked sarcastically.

"Since they forced a new student to join the guardians after she said she didn't want to join." Amu answered quite bluntly.

Hiyori was about to retort, but then the door swung open. "Sorry we're late, Utah's rehearsal was running late."

Hiyori noticed the two high-school students walking in. One had long blonde hair in pigtails close to what she wore and the boy who had blue hair who was casually leaning against the doorframe. "Who the hell are you?"

Everyone looked at her surprised, but the boy answered, "My, what language you have. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and this is my sister Utah Hoshina. We are honorary guardians."

Hiyori stood up abruptly, "Okay, Ikuto. Utah. Good meeting you, but now I'm leaving."

Hiyori grabbed her bag and started out the door, pushing past Ikuto.

* * *

_Nosy humans. This is why I hate them! Man, I thought I would never get to leave them._

"HIYORI! WAIT UP!" Hiyori groaned when she heard Tadase's voice calling after her.

He quickly caught up with her, "Hey Hiyori, why don't you come back? We didn't even get to give you tea."

"I'm not a tea-party kind of person." Hiyori stated, trying to get the message of wanting to be alone past his thick skull. Apparently he had a thick skull, "Oh, then why don't you have some cookies, they're tasty. Amu made them."

"Look. Why can't you see that I want to b-

_**RING! RING! **_Hiyori noticed it was Tadase's phone. He flipped it open and started to talk seriously

"What's the matter? Middle-school students are bullying the grade-school soccer team, yeah I'm close, I'll be there." He closed his phone and gave Hiyori a quick smile, "I'm sorry Hiyori-san, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to deal with this little situation." He then gave a quick bow before running toward where she was sure was the soccer field.

She stood there for a few seconds before sighing heavily, "Aww, what the hell. Might as well, not gonna get to eat lunch anyway." Hiyori then quickly started to run after Tadase.

* * *

Hiyori made it to the soccer field in time to see all the guardians trying to break up the fight that was about to come.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this field, for this field is for the grade-school." Tadase said, trying to be reasonable.

One of the middle-schoolers laughed and then pushed Tadase down, "Right, like we're going to take orders from a small grade-schooler like you."

Hiyori snorted, catching everyone's attention. The middle-schooler scowled at her, "What's so funny?"

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "I'm just finding it hard for idiots like you to actually pick on grade-schoolers to make yourselves actually look cool."

Now, not many people had the guts to talk back to an upper-classmen, and those who do can't speak of them because they'll end up crying of the memory.

The Guardians, even Utah and Ikuto, were surprised to hear her speak so outwardly toward them.

But that was cut short when a soccer ball came flying out of nowhere, hitting Hiyori square in the gut.

A middle-schooler had kicked the ball and was now laughing at Hiyori for being so stupid for getting hit so easily.

* * *

_Inside Hiyori's subconscious _

_Oh they think that me getting hurt is funny, huh? Wonder how funny they'll think it is when they're digging their own graves?!_

_**Someone needs to teach those boys a lesson, huh?**_

_Huh?_

_**Don't worry, I've got you covered, **__**Fist, Fight, Fury**__**!**_

* * *

The Guardians then started to notice something about Hiyori. It seemed she was starting to glow a deep red.

"An X-egg?!" Tadase gasped.

"…No…look at her hair ribbons!" Amu whispered, quite shocked herself.

It was true, Hiyori's hair ribbons had turned a deep red, and they could faintly see her eyes slightly red.

The middle-schoolers stopped laughing when they heard Hiyori, "So you thought that was funny, huh?" She locked eyes with the man who had hit her, and she heard his small gasp.

She smirked. "That was so funny, I wondered would it be even more funny if YOU were the one getting hit with the soccer balls?" Hiyori instantly kicked the soccer ball, and hit the middle-schooler square in the jaw.

She giggled, "Well, it seems it's even funnier." Her eyes locked with their "leader", she was now giving him the darkest glare she could have ever conjured up, "Leave now, or you're going to be sorry."

Apparently, they didn't need to be told twice because they hi-tailed it out of there.

"That'll teach them." Those were Hiyori's last words before she passed out. Ikuto caught her before she hit the ground.

No one missed her hair ribbons turn back to a worn-out red color.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what just happened?" asked Amu

"_**I can explain everything!"**_

"Huh?" the group looked around.

"_**Funny, that's how Hiyori reacted too." **_Out of nowhere, a deep red-colored egg popped up in front of them and out popped a chara. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a deep red ribbon, and she seemed to be wearing a school jersey and bright red chokers around her wrists.

"Who are you?" Amu asked, blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"My name is Fury. But you guys can call me Moui. I'm Hiyori's first shugo chara. I'm all the anger and fury she's conjured up in her whole lifetime."

"Well, considering what she/you did to those middle-schoolers, I must conclude that she must have a pretty short temper." Utah said, glancing back at Hiyori.

"Yeah, but most of her anger is justifiable. With everything that has happened in her life, she uses anger and annoyance the most because she's guarding her heart."

"Guarding her heart?" asked Yaya, looking totally confused.

"Yes, she was betrayed by the people she trusted the most and now hates them for it."

"Wow, must be hard on her." Tadase said kind of sadly, thinking what could have happened to make Hiyori so closed-off.

"Yeah." Moui looked at Hiyori sadly before quickly going into professional mode, "Well, we better get her to the nurse's office."

On their way to the nurse's office, Tadase asked a very shocking question, "Moui. You said you were Hiyori's first shugo chara , does that mean Hiyori has more shugo charas?"

Moui smiled up at Tadase, "You're just going to have to wait and see."

* * *

_After school with the rest of the vizard gang…_

"Man, school sucks. Why do we have to go?" Mashiro whined when they finally made it back home.

"Stop whining Mashiro, at least you're not like Hiyori who had to go to grade school." pointed out Shinji who was knowingly smirking under his bangs.

The group was laughing until they found Kisuke pacing outside the warehouse.

Shinji tapped him on the shoulder, making Kisuke jump up with surprise. When he locked eyes with Shinji, he instantly turned pale.

Shinji rose an eyebrow, "What's up you Kisuke, usually you don't act like this unless you've done something really b-" Shinji suddenly stopped talking.

In a dark tone that scared even the vizards, "What happened to Hiyori?"

Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck kind of guiltily, "Well, someone at Hiyori's school hit Hiyori in the back of the head and she was knocked out, and right now she's resting in the back of my c-"

Kisuke stopped talking when he saw the rest of the vizards ripping the back door off his car, "Aww, guys c'mon! It's not like Hiyori was sliced to bits by a group of menos grande, it was by a bunch of middle-schoolers with one soccer ball!"

Shinji snorted, _yeah, but less is always more._

_**Man! You worry a lot about her!**_

"Huh?" Shinji looked around him. He could have sworn he'd heard something?

He sighed after adjusting Hiyori in his arms after picking her up, _Man, I really am starting to lose it._

The gang followed Shinji back inside where they let Shinji put Hiyori in her bed and tucked her in.

He leaned over and brushed some of her hair from her face, "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, placed a quick peck on her head and shunpoed back to his room before other "instincts" took over.

When Shinji had left the room, Moui appeared.

She pouted with her hands on her hips, "Man, isn't this going to be complicated." She sighed as well, "Oh well." She looked down at Hiyori with a bit of a smug smile, "See you in the morning Yori-chan." then she disappeared back into her egg.

* * *

_At Tadase's House…_

Tadase had invited the Guardians to his house to talk about their newest 'situation' concerning Hiyori.

"So, now we have a new Guardian that's going to join? Well, what will be her seat, since all the seats are filled?" asked Kukai (He's the former Jack Chair and is now in middle-school).

"The other question is what were going to have to endure when her other shugo charas reveal themselves, seeing this one, the others are bound to cause a scene." Rima added.

"Yeah, but remembered what happened with Amu and Ran, the students should at least be used to it by now." said Yaya happily, then quickly dodged a cookie that Amu had thrown at her.

Tadase took a sip of his tea.

He smiled,

"Well… I guess we're just going to have to wait."

* * *

READ AND COMMENT! PLEASE NO FLAMES! (:

Me: Hope you all enjoy it!

Moui: Wait, what's going to happen to me?

Hiyori: How am I going to react?

Amu: Are we going to answer these questions right now?

Me: NOPE!(: Bye Bye!


	2. Field Day With ZuMuShinji's Jealousy

**A Vizard's Would-Be Selves**

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…**_

"_My name is Fury. But you guys can call me Moui. I'm Hiyori's first shugo chara!"_

"_So, now we have a new Guardian that's going to join? Well, what will be her seat, since all the seats are filled?"_

"_Well… I guess we're just going to have to wait."_

"_What am I going to do with you?" _

"_See you in the morning Yori-chan."_

* * *

Hiyori started to stir in her sleep. She blinked a few times and turned her head from the light….

"Hi Yori-chan."

And there is where Hiyori met Moui.

* * *

_In the kitchen…_

Kensei was cooking breakfast. Hachi and Love were reading the newspaper, Rose was tuning her guitar, Mashiro was having seconds, Lisa was reading her magazine, and Shinji was taking a nap on the table.

Kensei dropped a plate in front of Shinji, thus, waking him up.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay now, who's turn is it to wake up Hiy-"

A blood-curdling scream pierced through the warehouse, causing everyone to jump up in alarm.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Mashiro, now clutching Kensei by the arm.

"It sounded like it came from Hiyori's room, who's going to go and check on h-"

No vizard missed the empty seat where Shinji once sat, and defiantly did not miss his growing spiritual pressure (which would cause a lot of hollows to appear)

* * *

Ichigo had just slain his twentieth hollow that past 5 minutes.

"What the hell! Why do they keep showing up?!" (haha, couldn't help it!)

* * *

Hiyori was backed up against her wall with her sword in her clutches, "What the hell are you?!"

Moui rolled her eyes, "I'm your would-be self, or at least a part of you. I'm your emotion of anger, the real kind of anger."

Hiyori slowly lowered her sword, "What do you want?"

"I'm hear to-"

The door came crashing down! (Author's note: this is going to become a running gag in the story, including small scenes with Ichigo and the destroying of Kisuke's car)

"Hiyori?! What happened?!" It was Shinji.

Moui flew up to Shinji's face, "I was introducing myself to my owner thank you very much."

Hiyori looked stunned, but when she was about to say something, her shugo chara silenced her.

"Don't worry Yori-chan! Your friends won't be able to see me, since they don't have shugo charas right now."

Hiyori nodded, of course it looked kind of confusing to Shinji.

Shinji bent to one knee and put his forehead to Hiyori's. "Are you sick Hiyori? You're kind of acting strange."

Hiyori quickly scooted away from Shinji, muttering, "I'm fine. Just got to get ready for school."

She quickly kicked Shinji out of her room so she could get ready. (and I mean literally she kicked him out)

After getting dressed and grabbing a handful of granola bars, she was about to get inside Kisuke's car when she noticed one of the doors were missing.

"What the hell happened to your door?" she asked when Kisuke came out.

He only looked up and said, "You're friends just missed you."

* * *

After being dropped off, Hiyori, now not caring if people thought she was crazy, started to talk to her would-be self (or talking to air as other people would see it).

"So, there are more of you?"

"Yup. Most of us are what you either wish to be or what you tried to close off."

"Like what?"

Moui stopped moving and thought for a moment, "Well, if you are a pretty gloomy person and you wish to be a happy, preppy kind of person, your shugo chara had the power to temporarily take over you and make you act that way. Kind of like what happened yesterday."

"Hiyori!"

Hiyori turned around and got tackled by Yaya, who was being followed by Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase. Tadase saw Moui helping Hiyori push Yaya off her, "I see you've finally met your shugo chara, there quite nice to have, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I gu- wait!" Hiyori was suddenly very close to Tadase with a scary looking face, "What do you mean by, 'they're quite nice to have, aren't they?' crap?"

"Hey! Don't you pick on the King!" Suddenly another shugo chara popped out of nowhere wearing a cape and a crown.

Hiyori and Moui nearly doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?!" he yelled at them.

"You!" both said after another round of laughter.

Tadase cleared his throat after Hiyori and Moui stopped laughing so hard, "Hiyori. Moui. This is my shugo chara. His name is Kiseki."

Kiseki raised his head up in a proud manner, "That's right, and I'm the leader of the shugo charas!"

Suddenly, two charas appeared, one was in some kind of street clothes while the other was in a purple kimono.

The girl chara spoke, "If you've been made the leader of us, then we've never heard of it, right Rhythm?"

The boy chara known as Rhythm nodded, "Yeah, since when did you become leader?"

Nagihiko laughed, then looked over at Hiyori, "Those two are my shugo charas, their names are Rhythm and Temari."

Both smiled at Hiyori, "Hiya Hiyori-chan! Hiya Moui-chan!"

Moui fell instantly into conversation with Temari, Rhythm, and Kiseki, while Hiyori and the guardians started to walk to class.

"So, all of you have shugo charas?" questioned Hiyori.

Amu nodded, "Yup. Even Utah and Ikuto have shugo charas. I have four, but mine are in the garden playing, and Yaya's chara is sleeping in her backpack."

"What about Rima and Kukai?"

"Oh, Kukai has Daichi and Rima's is Kusukusu."

"What are they for is Daichi makes Kukai a great athlete and Kusukusu makes Rima-"

"Act like a total class clown?" Hiyori said pointing toward Rima who was now standing on her desk doing her signature 'Bala-Balance' pose.

Hiyori didn't miss the crown drop on Rima's head and when it disappeared Rima instantly jumped off and hid behind Amu.

Moui suddenly jumped onto Hiyori's shoulder, "Man, that was cool! Don't you ever wish you could just let go and act free like no one is watching?"

Hiyori didn't answer. Moui frowned, "Oh. Sorry bout' that." Hiyori shook her head, "You didn't do anything." "Yeah, but I'm part of you so I should know what you want to be like." Hiyori only shook her head.

Their teacher finally made it to his room, "Okay students, today we're are going to do field day to start off the school year." The class cheered.

* * *

"Yeah! Go Hiyori!" cheered Amu from the sidelines.

Hiyori had just scored their class their another basket in the basketball tournament for the second-years. The buzzer just rang, meaning that Hiyori's team had won again.

The class tackled Hiyori, which Hiyori had grown accustomed to that day since she was usually winning the games.

"Hey Hiyori, do you want something to drink? The class's buying!" Yelled Amu from the bleachers with the class in tow looking at Hiyori with star-struck eyes.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go and rest under that cherry tree over there" pointing to the tree next to the soccer field. Amu nodded, "Kay Hiyori-san." Amu then suddenly said, "You should just let yourself go and have some fun Hiyori-san!"

"What?" But Amu had mysteriously disappeared leaving Hiyori to herself. She sighed and walked over to the tree where she laid against the tree trunk. She silently thought over Amu words for a moment, "Let myself go and have fun, huh?" She looked over where Rima and Amu were talking with some of their classmates, looking all happy and peppy and just plain-out enjoying themselves. She sighed, "How am supposed to have fun? I'm nothing like them."

"_**Don't worry Hiyori , I've got you covered!"**_

"Huh? Moui is that you?" Hiyori turning around to where the voice was coming from.

"_**Nope! But don't worry about it! **__**Zip, Zap, Zoom**__**!" **_

* * *

Amu and her class were looking frantically for Hiyori who suddenly disappeared from under the tree where Amu had seen her only minutes at.

Tadase came running from the softball field, panting slightly. Amu ran over, "Did you find Hiyori yet? The soccer game is about to start!"

When Tadase finally could breathe right, he answered, "Oh, I found her. It's just…"

Out of nowhere, Hiyori suddenly tackled Tadase and was now in piggy-back position on his back, "Hey King-Chan! Why'd you run away?" Amu was more than confused watching Hiyori act more like Yaya than herself.

"Amu-chan!" Flying over was Moui, along with Ran, Miki and Su close behind.

Moui looking ecstatic seeing Hiyori, but before Amu could ask why, Moui exclaimed, "Zu-Mu!"

Out of nowhere, a blonde-haired shugo chara wearing an orange jumpsuit and hair up in two panda buns. She was bouncing up and down energetically and let out a delighted squeal when seeing Moui.

While Moui and Zu-Mu were hugging, Tadase cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Zu-Mu looked over at with sparkling amber eyes, "I'm Zu-Mu, Hiyori's second shugo chara, her would-be self to be more energetic and care-free!"

"So, you're the reason Hiyori is acting like that?" Amu asked pointing over to where Hiyori was posing with the class with an energetic look in her eyes.

Zu-Mu nodded, "Yup. And for now, Hiyori is under my control until this field day is over."

Amu sighed with relief, and looked over to Hiyori, who was bouncing around impatiently for them to come over, "Well, then let's hope for the best."

* * *

_After school…_

"Guys, don't you think Hiyori is going to be mad when she wakes up?" _"Huh?"_

"Hopefully she'll think this over and we'll only have to suffer minor injuries, you saw how hard she kicked that ball at those upperclassmen yesterday, talk about scary!"

Hiyori's eyes started to open slightly and noticed that she was surrounded by the guardians, including Utah, Ikuto, and Kukai, who had arrived awhile ago.

Hiyori sat up after her brain cleared a bit, "What happened?"

Tadase rubbed the back up his neck nervously, "Well, you passed out after the field day…"

"The school called your guardian…" continued Nagihiko,

"And then a run-down car with a missing back door pulled up in front with a man claiming to be your uncle." finished Ikuto.

"Also, some other people came with him looking like they were going to murder the principal." added Utah.

Hiyori rubbed her temples, _leave it to my dysfunctional family to get all overprotected. _"Where are they now?"

"In the office, waiting for you to wake up." said a voice. Hiyori looked up to find Kisuke standing there in his hat and clogs glory.

Her left eye twitched slightly, "Why are you here?" He flapped his paper fan over his face, trying to pretend he was hurt, "Oh, Hiyori, we just care about you so much that we rushed here out of our own personal businesses to make sure you were al-" _**BAM! **_

And while Hiyori left Kisuke in a green blob heap on the ground outside the room and also closing the door in his face, she walked over to get her stuff that was hanging next to the bed.

She was about to head out when Tadase gabbed her arm. She looked back at him, ready to beat him to a pulp if he tried anything, he said, "I wanted to give this to you."

In his other hand was a package, it was a red plaid looking something in it along with a black square bag that had to Seiyo Academy insignia on it and her name. Hiyori looked at weirdly, "What's this?"

Tadase smiled at her, "It's your guardian welcoming package. We are asking you to join the guardians and become are Trump chair."

"Trump chair?" Hiyori asked perplexed. Tadase nodded, "Yes, each of us are assigned a chair, so we only think it fair that you were given your own new seat, since no one was kind enough to share their posts with you…" he said while looking back at everyone, who were avoiding his gaze.

Hiyori looked at the package. Would it be okay to join? Or is this some kind of joke?

Hiyori was about to reject it when Moui suddenly appeared, "Yori-chan you have to join! They're really nice and they can help you uncover your other would-be-selves, like me and Zu-Mu!"

"Zu-Mu?" And out of nowhere, Zu-Mu appeared. Hiyori's eyes widened seeing the new shugo chara she was now meeting. "When did you get here?"

Zu-Mu pouted, "I came during the field day, of course, you wouldn't remember because I took over." Zu-Mu floated in front of Hiyori and pressed her hand to her forehead.

Suddenly, all the memories that happened that day came back to Hiyori. She put her hand over mouth to keep the gasp from escaping her lips.

She barely choked out, "I acted like _**that**_?!" Everyone nodded. Rima added, "But, you did win us the field day trophy, so it all worked out right, right?"

Hiyori was about to scream when a knock came on the door, "Hiyori? Are you done in there? We have to go, or are you not feeling okay?" It was Shinji.

Utah looked out the side window next to the door, "How'd he get out of the office?" "Ways." muttered Hiyori while packing her bag, which she dropped when Zu-Mu appeared. "So, are you going to join?" Tadase asked Hiyori before Hiyori could open the door. She looked back at him. She walked over and took his phone that he had in his front pocket on his jacket and typed something into it. She said, "That's my phone number, text me about meeting up somewhere so I can give you an answer. Sometime next week, okay?" Tadase nodded and quickly exchanged his number with her, "In case one of your shugo charas are awakened when we're not around." She nodded back.

Amu then gave her a large envelope, "The principal just said to give that to your guardian."

Hiyori shrugged and quickly shoved the envelope into her bag.

She opened the door and found that all of her dysfunctional family was there. She groaned, "Jeez, you guys make it look like I was going to die if you didn't come quick enough!"

Shinji just grabbed her bags from her, and before she could protest, he said, "Just don't worry us like that again, okay Hiyori?" He sent her one of his serious looks that made her agree without protest.

She turned around to find the guardians waiting for them to leave, or to watch her leave.

She was about to get into Kisuke's car when she suddenly heard, "BYE YORI-CHAN!" She saw from the second floor, the guardians waving goodbye to her.

_I might never understand humans, but…_ "SEE YOU IDIOTS LATER!" The guardians seemed to laugh at the farewell… but they were smiling when she drove off…

* * *

Hiyori fell asleep on the way back to Karakura, and everyone was silent when suddenly Hiyori's phone went off in her bag.

Shinji quickly grabbed the phone and opened it before Hiyori would wake up, all enjoying the silence. He looked at the caller ID: It read King. _King?_ Shinji opened the message, it read:

Hiyori, why don't we meet up after school around 4 to talk? Text back. Tadase (Now, you can guess the misunderstanding that was playing in Shinji's mind when he read this message)

Shinji's hand started to tremble slightly, _Meet up? After school? Talk? And who the hell is Tadase?!_

* * *

Tadase suddenly sneezed. His mom looked up from her dinner, "Are you alright Tadase?"

He rubbed his nose, "It's nothing."

* * *

Shinji then noticed the large envelope sticking out of her bag, so being the nosy person he was, he grabbed and silently opened it. Mashiro noticed the envelope, "What's that?"

He shushed her as he pulled out what it was. They were photos, and a note. Apparently, the vizards all started to take interest in it and were now reading over his shoulders. This note read:

We are just so proud at how fast Hiyori was able to adapt so quickly to our school, and we hope to see more of her bubbly attitude more this year!

The Principal

_Bubbly?! _Was what was going through everyone's minds when reading that letter. Everyone quickly started to flip through the pictures.

The pictures were of Hiyori…

And she was…

SMILING?!

And the more they pictures the looked through, the more happier Hiyori became in the photos. The pictures had her when she was playing soccer, eating lunch with her class, even a picture of her helping one of the teachers set up for one of the events. But the one picture that had captured Shinji's attention was the one of Hiyori with a boy with blonde-haired boy, and both of them were dancing. On the back of it, it had Hiyori's name and _Tadase's _name on it.

"It says it was taken during the freeze dance contest for her field day." said Kensei, who was now reading the back.

But Shinji wasn't listening, all he was doing was looking down at Hiyori, thinking, "_Why does it hurt me so much to know she has other friends? Why do I want to kill that boy for as much as holding Hiyori in a way… I've never held her?" _Shinji just shook his head, took the pictures back from everyone, and put them back into the envelope and back into her bag.

He carefully ran his fingers over her cheek slightly, _"What are you hiding from me Hiyori?"_

* * *

After Hiyori was finally put to bed and the vizards all went to the living room to discuss what was going on with Hiyori. Moui and Zu-Mu both appeared and looked sadly at Hiyori, "You can't but feel sorry for her when she's caught up in something that could cost her her family and new friends, right?" said Moui.

Zu-Mu nodded, not bouncing up and down like usual, "Yeah, I just hope she tells them soon, they seem nice."

Moui smiled sadly, "Yeah, but for now…" she floated down and laid down next to Hiyori, "We're just going to have to figure it out as we go along." Zu-Mu nodded then quietly bounced over to Hiyori's other side and quickly fell asleep.

And before Moui fell asleep she muttered, "Prepare yourself Hiyori, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Please Read and Comment!

Hope you enjoyed reading it, and plan to read my next chapter!

Also, please make a note to read my sister's story, Angel of Music, a leave new ideas for her because she's been in a serious writer's block for some time now. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. The Guardian's Meeting and The XEggs

**A Vizard's Would-Be Selves**

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…**_

"_I'm your would-be self, or at least a part of you. I'm your emotion of anger, the real kind of anger."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_So, there are more of you?"_

"_Yup. Most of us are what you either wish to be or what you tried to close off."_

"_You should just let yourself go and have some fun Hiyori-san!"_

"_I'm Zu-Mu, Hiyori's second shugo chara, her would-be self to be more energetic and care-free!"_

"_What are you hiding from me Hiyori?"_

"_Prepare yourself Hiyori, this is going to be a bumpy ride."_

* * *

_**2 Days after Zu-Mu's opening…**_

"HIYORI! WAKE UP! OR YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" yelled Kensei from the kitchen.

"I'm coming…AND DON'T HAVE A FREAKING COW KENSEI!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes as she packed her bag. Moui then appeared, "Hiyori, you shouldn't fight with them, their like, your only family."

Hiyori sighed, "Moui, in this house of ours, yelling at each other is our way of showing affection."

"Oh, so when you screamed at Shinji for eating the last rice ball yesterday, you were really meaning 'I love you', right?"

Moui wondered what she said that made Hiyori's face go red with anger and embarrassment, "What I say?"

_CRASH! _Hiyori and Moui turned to where Zu-Mu was looking down at the broken mirror on the ground.

Hiyori picked the mirror up and read the label on the back that said: property of Shinji Hirako. (P.S. Hiyori and Shinji share a room, the first night Shinji stayed on the couch because he didn't want to wake Hiyori). Hiyori shrugged and threw the mirror under her bed, muttering, "Not my bad luck." (break a mirror, get bad luck)

When Hiyori opened the door, where Shinji had been waiting against the wall for Hiyori to finish getting ready. He eyed her suspiciously, "I heard something break, what broke?"

She walked right past him and said, "Nothing of mine."

She smirked when she heard Shinji groan.

She sat down at the table where everyone side-glanced at her. She rose an eyebrow when she saw them turn away, "What's with you idiots?"

Lisa spoke first, "Hiyori, are you sick?"

"Huh?" was what Hiyori, Moui, and Zu-Mu all answered (of course, no one could see the charas)

Hachi joined in, "Yes Hiyori, we were just wondering if you had been feeling under the weather since last week."

"Why would you dipsticks think I was 'under the weather'?"

Kensei smacked the same envelope Hiyori brought home in front of her, "We wanted to know because we wanted to know what bug could cause you to act like _**that**_!" he said pointing to the pictures that were of Hiyori (under the control of Zu-Mu).

Hiyori's eyes widened and started to lift through the pictures. She groaned and let her head hit the table.

She mentally told Zu-Mu, _If I have to miss school because of this I'll never let you live with this Zu-Mu!_ She heard Zu-Mu laugh nervously.

Just then, Hiyori had devised a plan that would hopefully get her to school without having to explain to her family why she was suddenly acting like Orihime.

She ran!

Hiyori shunpoed past everyone before any of them could blink. She ran past Kisuke's car, that had just arrived to pick her up. She yelled back to Kisuke, "Block them from chasing after me!" Which he wholeheartedly did, causing them to all fall into Kisuke's kido net (minus Shinji who was still upstairs).

Shinji walked out hearing the commotion, and saw the group all tangled together, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

They all sent Kisuke dirty looks as he got back into his car with the smile of his on his face.

As he drove away though, after everyone got out of the net, Lisa picked up a rock and threw it right through one of Kisuke's car windows.

He stopped his car, an whined, "Aww, c'mon guys!"

* * *

When Hiyori finally was of safe distance away from Karakura, she slowed down to a walk.

She past a giant house that she thought was a little much. Just then she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Tadase coming out of the house, looking a little surprised to see her.

"Hiyori? What are you doing here? Do you live around here?"

"No. I was just running from… I mean, just walking to school."

"Oh. Well, mind if I walk with you, I was just going to leave anyways." he asked smiling.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not?" _If they find me, I could use him as a battering ram to make a quick exit._

* * *

"So, where do you live Hiyori? I don't remember ever seeing any moving trucks come through here." Tadase asked, trying to start a conversation to break the awkward silence that had fallen between Hiyori and him.

"I live in another town, Karakura Town; one town over."

"Really? But why aren't you going to school there?"

"I… got rejected from the school I wanted to go to, so my uncle transferred me here." she mumbled so low that Tadase barely caught what she said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." he said looking at her with some sadness, _maybe that's another reason why she guards her heart. _"But you know…" Hiyori looked over at him.

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason, and we just can't control them. So, instead of seeing something in a negative way, try to see it in a positive way. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She nodded slowly, _See it in a positive way, huh? _She brought her finger to her chin to think, "So, instead of seeing that my friends will be looking for me in a high speed chase that will probably cause some damage to the town and or school, I should just think about how much exercise I'll be getting from all the running. _Maybe I should do this more often? _

She ignored Tadase's very confused look and started to pull him toward the direction of the school, while Kiseki, Moui, and Zu-Mu following quietly after.

* * *

_After school…_

"So, do you think we should ask her now?" asked Amu, looking over at Hiyori who was on her cell phone, most likely calling her uncle to come pick her up.

"Well, it's a best time as anything, c'mon, let's go and ask." said Tadase, motioning everyone to follow him.

When the guys reached Hiyori, she had snapped her phone shut. She looked at them, "So, what are we doing today?"

They all looked confused, Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Obviously you guys want to talk to me about the whole guardians and 'charas'" whispering 'charas', "and so I just told my uncle that I was walking home today." She shrugged, "So, what are we doing?"

The guys all shared glances with each other before Tadase smiled, "Well, how would you feel about coming over to my house?"

* * *

The vizard gang decided to skip school since they were all exhausted with trying to (and failing miserably) find Hiyori (and Kisuke wouldn't tell them where Hiyori's school was after what they did to his car, which was now painted half green for some odd reason and p.s when they went to the school none of them had paid attention to where they had gone or where the school was located)

"Okay, so when Hiyori gets back we pin her to her ground and we don't take no for an answer, got it?"

"Got it!" (minus Hachi who refused to do such an act)

At that very moment the warehouse door started to open. The guys jumped and …. _CRASH!_

"Guys! What did I do now?!" They realized they had tackled Kisuke, and also noticed Hiyori wasn't with him either.

"Where's Hiyori?" asked Lisa after getting off Kisuke and straightening her glasses.

"Oh. Hiyori's walking home today. Said she had something to do." He said scratching his head.

"About what?" Mashiro asked, looking more confused than everyone else combined.

"Kisuke." Everyone turned to Shinji, who was emitting a dark aura, "Do you have Hiyori's school directory?"

"Yes? Why?" looking a little cautious.

"I just want to check something." He said holding out his hand, already knowing Kisuke probably already had it with him.

Kisuke carefully pulled out the directory and handed it to Shinji, who flipped to a certain page, looking like he was searching for a certain name.

"What are looking up Shinji? I thought you already knew Hiyori's number by heart?" And while the group saw Shinji's face turn a light pink, his eyes lit up with discovery when he looked like he found what he was searching for.

He closed the directory, went over to the computer the vizard had gotten, started searching something, printed it out, and then went over to the phone.

He dialed a number.

It rang three times before someone picked up, "Hello? Who is this calling?"

And what surprised them all is what Shinji did, "Yes, this is Kisuke Urahara, and I was wondering if my niece, Hiyori Sarugaki, is there?"

"Oh!" came a surprised tone, "Why, yes! Yes, she's in the garden right now playing with the other guardians, my name is Mizue Hotori, my son is friends with her I presume. Will you be planning on picking her up soon?"

And in a perfect Kisuke tone, answered, "Ah, yes. I was just on my way there, and I do hope she hasn't done anything to harm your house or anything."

"No, not at all, if anyone is destroying something in my house it's them scratching the floor with their races they always do." _Crash!! _"… I have to go. Good day."

"Good day." Shinji hung up and started to walk out the door.

When he closed the door everyone sighed and resumed to their daily activities, but not before Mashiro said, "Wow, Shinji is really protective of Hiyori-chan, isn't he?"

Everyone snorted and gave Mashiro an are-you-serious-look. "WHAT?!" she whined.

* * *

"So, you're sure about joining the guardians?" asked Tadase after taking a sip of tea.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I've got anything else better to do." Hiyori said offhandedly, biting into one of Nagihiko's cookies.

After arriving at Tadase's house and being explained to on what the guardians do, Hiyori had made her decision to join.

"Of course, this also means you're not allowed to tell anyone about the charas or eggs." added Kukai, who was covered in sweat after racing Nagihiko on the ground (saying he had to "uphold his sister's legacy.")

Hiyori rose an eyebrow, "You mean, no one? At all?"

"At all!" repeated Yaya who then shoved a bunch of cookies down her throat.

"Can you at least tell your family or close friends?"

"Nope. But we have a reason for why we can't just tell anyone about the charas."

"And what reason is that?" Hiyori asked folding her arms.

"If you do, you're shugo chara will disappear."

Hiyori looked up and to find it was Kiseki who had spoken.

"Disappear?"

Kiseki nodded, "Yes, if you mention the charas to anyone who doesn't have a chara, you're charas will disappear. Poof, and they're gone." making a swift movement with his hand.

Hiyori looked over to Moui and Zu-Mu who were playing with Pepe, Yaya's shugo chara, looking as happy as she had ever seen them in the three days she's known them.

Hiyori hadn't known Moui and Zu-Mu that long, but the thought of those two out of her life and never helping her, made her feel…_ unhappy?_

_But, I don't want to be… unhappy. _"I don't want to be unhappy." she repeated out loud.

"Huh?" was everyone's reaction.

"Alright. I won't tell anoyne about the charas. I promise."

Hiyori stood up and then let a small and soft smile come to her face, "Now, who wants to race me?"

And while Kukai and Nagihiko both challenged Hiyori, it seem it was only Tadase, Amu, and Rima who noticed the light yellow egg forming behind Hiyori's head, and also noticing Moui and Zu-Mu's excited expressions.

When Hiyori, Kukai, and Nagihiko all lined up, and before Kairi Sanjou, the former-jack chair after Kukai had left, said 'go', Hiyori then suddenly said, "Welcome to the world…'

"What?"

"GO!" Yelled Kairi, startling Nagihiko and Kukai, but Hiyori had already taken off.

"_Welcome to the world… Lily. My third chara."_

When Hiyori crossed the finish line first, the egg popped opened to reveal Hiyori's third chara. She had blonde hair just like her other two charas, except her hair was in a short ponytail being held up by a bright yellow ribbon with a layer of hair falling out; she was wearing a flowing sunflower sundress and wearing matching elf-shoes.

Hiyori could only smile at the chara, "Nice to meet you, this is way better than hearing your voice in my head like you were all day at school."

Lily giggled, "Sorry, but I didn't know how else to speak to you."

Everyone gathered around to meet the new chara to join the group. Moui and Zu-Mu could hardly keep their excitement when they laid eyes on their friend, "Yuri-chan! You're finally here!" (Yuri is Lily in Japanese) Everyone laughed when they saw the three embrace in a warm-filled hug.

Hiyori was actually enjoying herself… until Moui suddenly gasped.

Moui pulled away from her hugging and then looked over to Hiyori… with a look of fear.

"An X-Egg."

Hiyori looked back to Tadase, who now had a solemn look on his face.

"An X-Egg? What's that?"

"An X-Egg is an egg that has been overcome with sadness and anger toward one's self." said Amu, "I'm usually the only one who can purify them."

"Yeah, and right now, we better hurry before the situation gets worse." added Kukai.

Everyone was heading for the door, when Hiyori said, "I'm coming with you."

Everyone had looks of shock. Nagihiko spoke first, "No Hiyori, it's way too dangerous."

"He's right,' added Kairi, "You don't even have your character transformation yet, and-

"Alright."

"What?!" Everyone turned to Tadase, looking at him as though he had gone crazy.

Hiyori nodded and quickly started to follow Tadase out, and when everyone got over the shock of Tadase's words, they followed after.

They would have nothing stop them…. If it hadn't been for the person waiting outside the gate.

Hiyori stopped cold, and exclaimed, "S-Shinji?! What are you doing here Dumbass?!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "What else Blockhead, I'm here to pick you up."

Tadase looked back to Hiyori, "Who is this? I remember seeing him last week before, but exactly who is he?"

Before Shinji could say anything, Hiyori blurted out, "He's my older brother!"

Everyone turned to her, "Huh?"

"Yeah, that's what he is! My older brother!" She walked over to Shinji and put an arm around his side, "Couldn't you tell."

"Well, now that you think about it, you two kind of look like brother and sis-

"Um, not trying to be rude or anything, but we do have something to do, right Tadase?" said Nagihiko, who was starting to get a little impatient.

"Oh! Right! Well, Hiyori if you have to go home, it's very fine with ever-

"No. I'm coming with you guys." Hiyori turned to Shinji, "YOU can wait here until I get back."

"Fat chance Hiyori, there's no way I'm not coming with y-" _**SLAP!!!!**_

Hiyori paid no mind to the guardians' surprised looks after slapping Shinji against the wall with her sandal, which she had conveniently had stored in her bag.

"C'mon guys, while he's still unconscious." said Hiyori, pulling Tadase away from the 'wreckage'.

Everyone stared at Shinji, who laid unconscious against Tadase's front wall, sighed heavily, and walked away.

Amu told Rima while running, "I guess there's still many things we still don't know about Hiyori right now."

"Well, considering she's just joined the guardians, we'll have plenty of time to get all our questions answered." said Kukai, who was running in front of them.

"Like what?" asked Yaya.

"Like….HOW THE HELL IS SHE RUNNING SO FAST?!" gesturing to Hiyori, still pulling Tadase, who was about 20 feet ahead of them.

* * *

Shinji started to stir. He groaned and held his head where Hiyori had slapped him. "Dammit, why'd she have to hit me so hard?"

He looked around and realized that Hiyori and her 'classmates' were gone.

He sighed heavily, concentrated, and found Hiyori's reishi trail.

"She's really going to have to work on concealing her spiritual pressure." he mused before following the 'bread crumbs'.

* * *

Tadase directed Hiyori to the forest close to Seiyo Academy, where Hiyori could feel a dark aura emitting from a clearing close by.

When they reached the clearing, Hiyori saw 7 black x-characters floating above a group of unconscious students that looked like they were from the middle school.

"Ready, Hiyori?" Tadase asked, who was in fighting position.

She nodded.

"Character transformation!" Hiyori turned to Amu, who had cried out and saw a something floating in her hands. It looked like a lock.

She didn't miss everyone starting to glow and then their charas dissolving into them.

Amu was the first to clear, "Amulet Heart!" Amu was wearing a pink-like cheerleading outfit and holding matching pom poms, and her hair was up in a high ponytail with long pink ribbons.

"Spiral heart special!" suddenly, a pink baton appeared. Amu twirled a few times before she threw it at one of the x-characters, causing it to be knocked out.

"Platinum Royale!" It was Tadase next. He was wearing a light gold colored suit that had frills at the sleeves and bottoms, and he had on a crown and staff.

"Holy crown special!" a beam of light hit one of the x-characters, and seemingly blinded it, causing it to the ground.

"Dear Baby!" Yaya was then next. She was wearing a pink baby dress with matching bunny ears and her hair still in its pigtails with red bow ribbons.

"Ducky dash!" A large group of rubber ducks appeared and were suddenly attacking one of the x-characters relentlessly. _That's…odd._ Hiyori thought as she saw the victorious look in Yaya's eyes.

Suddenly, one of the x-characters made of move to attack Yaya.

"Yaya!" yelled Hiyori. She thought Yaya was going to get injured, but instead…

"Beat Jumper!" The x-character and Hiyori turned to Nagihiko, who was now wearing blue knee pads, light blue basketball shorts, a white t-shirt with a dark blue vest over, along with a pair of blue headphones around his neck, blue fingerless gloves, and a white beanie cap on his head.

"Blaze shoot!" forming in his hand was a blue energy ball. He tossed into the air then suddenly hit it toward the x-character near Yaya. Luckily for him, the x-character had been caught off guard, so was easily hit and captured by Yaya's ability Merry Merry, which put the x-characters into a deep sleep, but causing her to fall asleep in the process.

Two more x-characters suddenly came up from behind Nagihiko and hit him hard with an energy blast.

"Nagihiko!" yelled Amu, who had just purified two of the x-characters.

"Clown Drop!" It was Rima. Everyone turned to Rima, who now was in a big pink tutu dress, a red frilly choker, and a giant red bow on the front of her hair.

"Juggling party!" Hiyori made a mental note to not mess with Rima when it came to Nagihiko because she could sense the dark aura coming off of her when Nagihiko got hit.

Very large clown pins and with a wave of her hand they flew right at the two x-characters.

They managed to evade the attack, the only problem was that they didn't realize that the clown pins would follow them until they were suddenly hit from the back, knocking them into one of the trees nearby.

"Sky Jack!" "Samurai Soul!" Everyone turned back to where Kukai and Kairi once stood.

Kukai was now in the air hovering on an orange rocket board; he was also wearing a green-colored pilot suit and matching pilot goggles with a star on the left side and black boots.

Kairi was now in a green and blue samurai outfit, along with a long white veil, his hair was put up in samurai ponytail, and two long swords that Hiyori had to admit were really cool.

"Golden victory shoot!" Hiyori saw a flash of gold hit the x-character that was still standing, knocking it into another tree. When the gold flash stopped she realized it had been a soccer ball, and looked back to Kukai, who's foot was steaming for kicking the ball so hard.

The x-character tried to get up, but before any of the guardians could react…

"Lightning blade."

The x-character was suddenly laying on the ground motionless, but the group had been more shocked with how fast Kairi had sliced the x-character.

He sheathed his sword, "Amu. Purify them while they're still down."

Amu nodded and held her hands out signing a heart, "Heart Unlock!"

A flash of pink light came from her hands, aiming at the x-characters, which all started to turn back into regular character eggs.

When the flash of light disappeared and everyone had reverted back, the eggs seemed to float back to their owners.

And while the Guardians were happily celebrating their success, Hiyori noticed something about the eggs.

She had noticed that only 7 eggs had been purified, but what she was counting, there were 8 people unconscious.

"Tadase. Didn't you say that every person has an egg in their heart?" she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask Hiyori?"

"Cause there were only 7 eggs purified and there are 8 people here."

Everyone turned back to Hiyori with wide-eyes, but before they could say anything, a large black beam suddenly hit everyone, minus Hiyori who was only knocked away.

When the dust cleared, Hiyori could everyone on the ground, trying to stand but unable to.

Hiyori looked up to the sky and saw an x-character.

A huge one.

_Oh, crap! _she thought the x-character spotted the guardians and was slowly building up a large attack.

Hiyori could see that no matter what the Guardians were trying, they couldn't move.

She knew that this was putting their lives in danger.

_I… can't watch as they get themselves hurt! They didn't do anything wrong! They're just children! They're…_

_**Character Transformation!**_

* * *

Shinji had been following Hiyori's trail when he suddenly felt a change in her spiritual power.

_This power. I've never felt this before! Dammit Hiyori, what are you doing?!_

Shinji made more of an effort to shunpo more faster toward Hiyori, he just needed to make sure she was safe.

* * *

"Tadase! Tadase! Wake up, you have to see this!"

Tadase opened his eyes with Kiseki's constant demand.

He suddenly felt rejuvenated and healed, and noticed that everyone was healed as well. His eyes drifted to what everyone was gawking at.

And when he turned his head, boy, was he surprised!

Hiyori was now floating in the air holding a yellow blossomed umbrella usually used with spring kimonos. Her hair was now in a long ponytail with more hair falling over her shoulders. She was dressed in a long yellow dress that had white blossoms going down her left side and was wearing light yellow slip-on shoes. In everyone's opinion, she looked almost like Yuri.

The x-character's attention had drifted to Hiyori with agitated eyes, frustrated with the interruption. "Who are you?" it asked Hiyori in a high shrill voice.

Hiyori's amber eyes drifted to the x-character with a look of determination.

She raised her umbrella to the x-character so that is was pointing straight, and said…

"I'm Hiyori Sarugaki. And… I cannot allow you to hurt my friends any further."

* * *

Please comment! And thank you to those who reviewed my story. Hope you keep reading, I make sure to have another chapter up soon!

Thanks!


	4. Purification and Shinji's Thoughts

**A Vizard's Would-Be Selves**

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…**_

"_Hiyori? What are you doing here? Do you live around here?"_

"_I… got rejected from the school I wanted to go to, so my uncle transferred me here." _

_Maybe that's another reason why she guards her heart?_

"_Obviously you guys want to talk to me about the whole guardians and 'charas', and so I just told my uncle that I was walking home today. So, what are we doing?"_

"_Well, how would you feel about coming over to my house?"_

"_Of course, this also means you're not allowed to tell anyone about the charas or eggs."_

"_If you do, you're shugo chara will disappear."_

"_Welcome to the world… Lily. My third chara."_

_They didn't do anything wrong! They're just children! They're…_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Hiyori Sarugaki. And… I cannot allow you to hurt my friends any further."_

_This power. I've never felt this before! Dammit Hiyori, what are you doing?!_

* * *

"Hiyori?!" Tadase was at a loss of words, I mean, Hiyori could actually perform her character transformation perfectly and with no hesitation at all in her fighting ability.

Hiyori didn't turn to Tadase, but asked him, "Are you alright? Is everyone else healed?"

He looked back to everyone who nodded and stared back to Hiyori, "Yeah, we're alright, but what about you?"

Hiyori chuckled slightly, "I'm feeling more than just alright, but I'll be great when this thing is gone." her eyes looking at the x-character with a slight grin.

The x-character laughed shrilly causing the guardians to have to cover their ears, "YOU?! Want do you think you could possibly do with that flimsy little thing you call your weapon?!"

Hiyori twirled it around, "Actually, I'm not sure, but…" she looked back to her friends and opened the umbrella with a huge smile, "we're just going to have to find out, huh?" and as though she had known it all her life, she yelled, "Lily's Shower!"

Around her, millions of lilies started to shower around the x-character.

The x-character laughed, "Do you actually want me to believe these flimsy little weeds can harm me?"

Hiyori shrugged, "Well, that's not all, and after all, Lilies ARE poisonous."

Suddenly, large stems-like chords came shooting out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the x-character, thus, restraining it.

The X-character broke the chords with a beam from it's hand, and started to move toward Hiyori, and swung out toward her.

Hiyori back-flipped out of the way and threw her umbrella, shouting out, "Flower Net!" her umbrella suddenly turned into a large net all covered in flowers.

When the net touched the x-character, the x-character was suddenly being shocked and screaming out, because the flowers seemed to give off an electric shock.

When the net dissolved, the x-character screamed out and shot a beam so fast that Hiyori didn't have time to move out of the way, thus, her getting hit.

"HIYORI!" yelled the guardians, while the x-character was laughing shrilly.

But they had spoken too soon, because they then heard, "Bee's Pollen!"

They saw a flash of yellow light and there was Hiyori, standing straight and perfectly fine.

"WHAT?!" yelled the x-character shrilly, shooting another beam at Hiyori.

Hiyori blocked it with her umbrella, that seemed to absorb the attack.

"Hiyori!" exclaimed the guardians, all clearly relieved that Hiyori was okay.

She rolled her eyes and closed the umbrella, "Like that small attack was going to bring me down." She pointed her umbrella at the x-character, and shouted, "Flower Net!" and the net captured it once again.

Hiyori came running toward the x-character and with one hand out, she grabbed the x-character's forehead.

The x-character screamed.

"Heart unlock." she said softy.

A gulf of light engulfed them.

* * *

Hiyori's eyes snapped open. She looked around and noticed that around her was pure darkness.

"Hello?" she called, "Anyone there?"

_It's all my fault._

Hiyori quickly turned around where the voice came from, "Hello?" a little bit louder.

_They'll hate me. I could've done better._

"ALRIGHT! WHOEVER YOU ARE CAN YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?" screamed Hiyori, now getting impatient with the weird voice.

"They're ruined."

Hiyori turned to find a girl sitting on the ground around a bunch of destroyed flowers, fruits, and vegetables.

Hiyori walked over to the girl, "Hey, who're you, and what happened here?" gesturing to the mess on the ground.

"I destroyed them." she said in a saddened voice.

"You destroyed all this? Why'd you do that?" Hiyori said kicking a piece of cabbage off her foot.

"I-it wasn't on purpose. I didn't cover them good enough." picking up one of the flowers and cradling it in her hand.

Hiyori watched silently as the girl cried over the destroyed plants, silently thinking that it reminded her of something.

_She looks so helpless. And defeated._

Hiyori looked to her left to find Yuri there watching too, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not the only one here." she replied.

Next to her the next moment was another shugo chara.

She had brown hair pulled up in a bandanna with a white flower behind the ear, wearing a pair of overalls, and holding a gardening plow.

"Who are you?"

She bowed, "Hello, my name is Blossom. And I'm her,' pointing to the girl on the ground, "shugo chara. You've purified me, but now you have to help her self-esteem, or else I'm going to return to that current state."

"Great." muttered Hiyori. She then remembered where she was, "Hey, where are we?" she asked Blossom.

"This is going on in both your minds." she said gesturing to all around her, "Right now, your supposed to help her."

"With what?"

"With what turned me, her would-be self, into an x-character."

Hiyori sighed, _I never signed up for any of this, _but she looked back to the girl and suddenly realized why that look on her face looked so familiar.

"Me." Hiyori remembered that she had that same face when she found out about Captain Hikufune leaving. She remembered because Shinji had actually had the nerve to take a picture of her and show it to her, telling her to, "Go back to the 'normal' Hiyori."

She had followed his comment with a very painful kick to the face.

She chuckled, and looked back up.

_**Character Transformation**_

The girl looked back up to see a beautiful girl walking over with a yellow umbrella, "W-who are you?"

Hiyori only shook her head and bent to be eye-level with the her, "Don't blame yourself for what happened, sometimes…" she giggled (note, what I'm about to say is from chapter 3; Tadase), "Sometimes things happen for a reason… and we just can't control them. So instead of thinking of it in a negative way, think of it in a positive way." Hiyori looked down to the plants and caught something…

She smiled, "See…"

She moved a few pieces of destroyed plants to show her a red rose.

Sitting there perfectly.

"They will grow again."

The girl was staring at the rose like looking at the face of a king.

She repeated Hiyori's words, "They will grow again….

"They will grow again…

"They will grow again."

_**FLASH!**_

* * *

"Hiyori?"

"Hiyori?"

"Hiyori!"

"Huh?"

Hiyori's eyes fluttered opened and realized that all the guardians were around her, looking at her with a surprised expression, "What?"

Out of nowhere, Kukai exclaimed, "Oh my God that was amazing! To actually character transform at that very moment and even able to purify an x-character was too cool!"

Hiyori, trying to be nonchalant about it, merely shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Even so, you did amazing Hiyori." Tadase told her with a smile, a smile that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to find that the 8 kids were waking up.

One looked around, "What happened?"

Tadase, taking full authority, spoke up, "Apparently you guys fainted because of the heat and it made you woozy, it happened to Hiyori here." and since Hiyori looked almost like them, they bought it.

One of the girls stood up and turned toward a bunch of plants, "Oh no! The flowers! And the fruits and veggies too! What happened?"

All the group of kids gathered around trying to make sense of it, except one girl.

Hiyori realized it was the same girl who's would-be self she had purified.

The girl then spoke, "Actually, guys." The group turned to her, "The reason they're like that is because-

"Man, would you look at these! I don't know what you're talking about, but they look fine to me!"

Everyone turned to Hiyori, who, after getting herself up, was now bending over the garden.

Everyone looked to see that there were bright red roses and lilies growing next to each other.

The kids were gaping, even the girl. Finally, one of the girls spoke up smiling, "These are perfect! We have just enough to sell for the festival coming up!"

All the kids agreed excitedly.

Hiyori noticed the girl and saw her mouthing the words, "See the positive."

* * *

After Hiyori and the guardians had said goodbye to the kids, who turned out to be the gardening club from the middle school, they all started to head back to Tadase's house.

It was half-way there when Hiyori realized that she had left Shinji alone, and knowing Shinji for hundreds of years, knew he hadn't listened her (just as she didn't listen to him) and was probably lost somewhere in town looking for her.

Hiyori pulled out her cell phone, dialed Shinji's number, and waited…

It was only one ring when Shinji picked up, "Hello?!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes and sighed, "I thought I told you to wait at Tadase-kun's house."

"Like I ever listen to what you have to s- what did you say?"

"I told you to wait at Tadase-kun's-

"See! There! What's with the honorifics? Where were you? Where ARE you?!"

Hiyori looked up and just noticed she had just arrived at Tadase's house, "Back at Tadase's house."

_**DING DONG!**_

Hiyori rolled her eyes again. She snapped her phone shut and walked to the door, and opened to find a worn-out looking Shinji, glaring at her like he usually does when she hits him or disobeys him.

He spoke again, this time, in a very serious tone, "Where. Were. You?"

Hiyori knew it would sound odd and fake if she told him that she had just been in an epic battle and had pretty much saved a girl's self-esteem and the guardians. Oh, and she knew he would get a kick out of the get-up she was wearing, so she went with her usual excuse…

"None of your goddamn business, Baldy."

And while she knew Shinji was fuming over her answer, she couldn't help but feel a little…happy that Shinji had been worrying about her. (Guess where this is going)

_Clip, Clap, Boom!_

The group immediately noticed Hiyori's hair ribbons had turned bright yellow, but her 'older brother' didn't seem to notice.

It could have stayed that way if it hadn't been what Hiyori said next…

She reached out and patted Shinji on the cheek. He looked up startled, but at the same moment, Hiyori said…

While smiling…

"I'm fine. Really. But thank you for worrying about me, Nee-san." (For those who don't know, that means older brother in Japanese)

Shinji's eyes widened…and….

* * *

"Now you are not to leave that bed until you are finished with your soup, and are acting like the Hiyori we know! Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mashiro took the thermometer out of Hiyori's mouth and read it closely.

After what happened, Shinji quickly took Hiyori back home (note, that the only way he got her back home was by knocking her unconscious), and after explaining to everyone what she was acting like, immediately put Hiyori under their care.

"Your temperature seems fine, but you still have to stay in bed." Mashiro declared. Hiyori groaned, "Ugh! I'm fine! So just let me get out bed, so I can kick Shinji's ass for putting me here!" (Also note, that Hiyori doesn't remember what she did after she got back to Tadase's house and Shinji showed up)

Mashiro only shook her head, "No can do Yori-chan!""Don't call me that!"

"Why not?!"

Outside the room was Rose, Lisa, Kensei, Love, and Hachi, who were watching Hiyori with careful eyes.

"She seems normal. Are you sure Shinji wasn't overreacting?" asked Rose.

"Shinji isn't the one who lies about Hiyori's condition. That's one thing he takes very seriously." The group of vizards all nodded in agreement, all remembering what happened to Hiyori during the war. (note, she was cut in half)

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go see what's going on with Shinji." suggested Lisa.

* * *

The group went to the living room where Shinji was laying on the couch with a wet rag over his eyes.

Lisa looked at the rest of the vizards with a confused look.

She sat in the chair next to Shinji, "What's with you?"

"She smiled at me."

Everyone was beyond confused.

Shinji removed the rag from his face to see his eyes red.

Everyone was shocked, "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?!" Kensei exclaimed.

"I was just remembering on how Hiyori smiled at me before I rushed her home." he said, but anyone could see the pain it was causing him just by thinking of it.

"Well, what else happened?" asked Love, getting quite interested in Shinji's predicament.

"Well, she patted my cheek, thanked me for worrying about her, smiled at me, and called me…" Shinji's eyes darkened, "Nee-san."

He suddenly heard the group of vizards laughing hysterically. He turned to them with glaring eyes, "It's not FUNNY!"

But their other round of laughter proved otherwise.

Shinji rubbed his temples, and then pointed to them, "Just get the hell out of here. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Again…" muttered Kensei under his breath. The vizards all chuckled.

"OUT!" Shinji yelled at them, causing them to dispatch to their rooms…

Though they were still laughing…

* * *

Shinji laid back down on the couch and thought over what Hiyori had said, _I'm fine. Really. But thank you for worrying about me, Nee-san._

Shinji groaned, of all the things she had to do, she had to make him fall in love with her more!

Shinji, for some time, had known that he was indeed in love with Hiyori Sarugaki. At first, he thought it was the cause of the many times she had hit him, but later realized he'd been only trying do deny it.

Yes, Shinji flirted with many girls, minus Hiyori of course, and there were two reasons for that… 1) Hiyori would probably kill him for saying such things to her, and 2) (the one that stops him the most) is even if he tried, he knew he wouldn't be able to come up with the guts to actually flirt with her, so he stuck to the usual name-calling and taking-of-the-hits-just-to-make-her-happy thing.

Shinji could never deny that when Hiyori smiled (which was rare), it was more beautiful than the sunrise he watched in the morning with her, and when she flashed that smile of hers at just him, he had almost asked her to marry him (no joke, he would have done it).

Her saying thank you was even more rare than her smiles. For both those things to happen at the same time, was what Shinji now calls, 'My Ultimate Weakness". He kept repeating her thank you in his mind, savoring it because he knew a thank-you from Hiyori to him was indeed rare, and probably wouldn't come for another few decades or so.

The only thing that what bugging him was…_ Nee-san. _He cringed at the thought. She could have went with best friend, she could have went with roommate, she could have even gone with a friend of her family's, but NOOOOO…she had to go with 'older brother'.

Shinji knew for a fact that his feeling toward Hiyori were far from brotherly, and knew that if her 'classmates' find out, he knew he would be in deep crap (and not just with the kids either, with Hiyori). Shinji could usually keep his feelings for Hiyori at bay, but ever since the war had ended and Hiyori started to attend Seiyo, his feelings were getting harder and harder to hide.

Shinji's mind drifted to Hiyori's 'classmates'….

The girl with pink hair (Amu) seemed the most like Hiyori, so he could understand why Hiyori chose to hand out with her, but the others really had him wondering.

The boy with long hair (Nagihiko) was okay, just he smiled way more than Hiyori did (actually, most people smile more than Hiyori).

The boy with red hair (Kukai) was fine…

The girl with super long blonde hair (Rima) looked overprotective of Hiyori when he was leaving with her (just like she is with Amu).

The boy in the glasses (Kairi) seemed to idolize her, seeing the boy holding a katana and actually asking Shinji to ask Hiyori for him to 'teach' him her techniques in fighting (He was going to ask her what she did to reveal she could fight with a sword).

The childish girl (Yaya) seemed to act just like Mashiro did, so he was half-surprised to see her hanging out with her (because she could barely stand Mashiro at home), and half-not-surprised because he also remembered Hiyori had designed a new technique where she pretended to listen to Mashiro when actually she hadn't been listening at all.

They were all fine…

Except that ONE boy…

Tadase Hotori.

Shinji didn't know what to think of that boy, he seemed nice, smart, pretty cute to the girls and people around him, and just all around innocent.

But the one thing that he couldn't get out of mind was what that boy told him before he left his house…

* * *

_Shinji, thinking of Hiyori's well-being (and his own), knocked Hiyori unconscious by pressing her pressure point and taking her in his arms._

_And while Hiyori's classmates were looking at him like he had just gone insane, he merely said, "Don't worry, she's not going to wake up until we get home, so relax."_

_He saw most of them breath a sigh of relief._

_Tadase stepped forward, "Is she going to be okay?"_

_Shinji rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, why do you ask?" He stepped closer, "DID something happen?"_

"_Nononono!" Tadase said quickly, obviously scared of Shinji, "It's just…_

_Tadase let a melancholy smile find it's way to his face his face calming, "It's just, well, the guardians and I just want to make sure Hiyori is safe and sound. We're her friends, so I just thought I ask."…_

* * *

_Friends? _Shinji thought, _Since when did Hiyori and them become FRIENDS?!_

He shook his head and fell backwards onto the couch, sighing heavily, _Man, I sure hope that all this confusion blows over soon…_

"Shinji."

Shinji practically jumped out of his skin when he looked up to find Hiyori there, looking at him with emotionless eyes (though, knowing Hiyori, he knew not to judge a book by it's cover).

"Uhh, yeah?" he asked cautiously.

Hiyori said nothing, but she started to walk toward him.

On instinct, Shinji jumped back against the wall farthest from Hiyori, "W-what are you planning on do-

Hiyori pushed all of Shinji's blankets off the couch and laid down, muttering goodnight. She was out like a light.

"She said she would sleep on the couch, since you had been sleeping on the couch for the weekend (after the whole Zu-Mu incident)."

Shinji looked up and found Mashiro there and, for once, standing still and holding Hiyori's finished soup bowl.

Shinji looked back down to Hiyori and his eyes immediately softened. He knew Hiyori didn't like to act all nice and preppy, but she still did things for everyone when she felt she owed it to them.

He bent down and kissed Hiyori on the forehead, muttered goodnight, and walked back to his (and her) room.

When Shinji closed the door, he walked to his desk and grabbed his cell phone.

Shinji knew that his feelings were going to come undone one of these days, so he knew he was going to need some help or advice when that said-day came.

He dialed a number…

It rang three times before someone picked up…

"Hello? Who is this?" came a monotone voice.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Listen, can I talk to Orihime for a moment?"… (oh, trust me you're not going to believe what's going to happen).

* * *

Hiyori's eyes cracked open and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Moui, Zu-Mu, and Yuri all appeared, all looking like they were enjoying an inside joke.

Hiyori rose an eyebrow, "What you three smiling about?"

But they only shook their heads and smiled. Yuri said, "Just go back to asleep Yori-chan."

Hiyori only shrugged laid back down.

She brought her hand to her forehead, _hmm, wonder why my forehead feels so warm. Ugh, probably because of the soup Mashiro tried to force feed me! _

On that thought, Hiyori fell back asleep.

Yuri looked back to her two sisters and asked knowingly, "So, you're never going to tell her he does that after she falls asleep."

Moui and Zu-Mu giggles like little kids playing a practical joke.

Yuri only shook her head, "Well, why'll you two stay here, I'm going exploring."

* * *

Yuri flew around the warehouse, making sure to memorize where everything was so she wouldn't get lost (since she is the newest to the group).

She found Hiyori's/Shinji's room and noticed the light still on. She grew curious, _Isn't that Shinji boy asleep yet?_

She flew through the crack in the door and saw Shinji on his cell phone.

"Kay'. Thanks Hime-chan! I'll meet with you tomorrow after school. Yeah, bye."

He snapped his phone shut, fell on his bed, and after turning off his light, fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Yuri-chan! How was your exploring? Find anything you liked the most?"

Yuri smiled lightly at them, "Yeah, everything is nice." And after a few silent moments, she told them she was going to sleep.

When Yuri entered her egg, she couldn't really fall asleep.

_Why is Shinji-san meeting with Hime-chan tomorrow? _(ANOTHER note is that since Hiyori has been alive/undead for hundreds of years, and so her shugo charas have been around for the same amount of time, and they've seen who Hiyori has met and knew) _What are they going to do? Should I tell Hiyori? _Yuri shook her head, _No. I know how Hiyori would react. I'll just keep it to myself._

But only one would know you can never keep secrets for too long…

* * *

Amu was getting ready for bed when she noticed her shugo charas were staring out into the night, "Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked closing the doors to her balcony.

Ran answered, "It just, it feels like something bad is going to happen."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Just because we have to leave Seiyo for the day tomorrow doesn't mean something bad is going to happen."

And while Ran and Amu argued for a little bit, Suu and Miki were agreeing with Ran's prediction…

_It just doesn't feel right. _they both thought…

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comment and hope you plan to read the next chapter! Next chapter is going to have more Shinji confused and something is going to happen to Hiyori…


	5. Author's Note

Hey peoples. You see, I'm giving up my laptop for lent (I'm catholic) and so I won't be updating my stories until Easter. (yeah, sorry about that)

But just so you know, while I'm off, I will be thinking of new ideas for a vizards would-be selves, and Shinigami outcast.

Plus, since my sister is off her MP3 for lent but not her computer, she'll be helping me out with the updating.

But I have one day left, so I'll try to get my next chapter up by the end of tomorrow.

Wish me luck on that…


	6. Envy Awakens and Shinji's Confusion

A Vizard's Would-Be Selves

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…**_

_Hiyori didn't turn to Tadase, but asked him, "Are you alright? Is everyone else healed?"_

"_Yeah, we're alright, but what about you?"_

"_I'm feeling more than just alright, but I'll be great when this thing is gone."_

"_YOU?! Want do you think you could possibly do with that flimsy little thing you call your weapon?!"_

"_Well, that's not all, and after all, Lilies ARE poisonous."_

"_Heart unlock." _

"_Right now, your supposed to help her."_

"_With what?"_

"_With what turned me, her would-be self, into an x-character."_

_I never signed up for any of this_

"_Sometimes things happen for a reason… and we just can't control them. So instead of thinking of it in a negative way, think of it in a positive way."_

"_It was nothing."_

"_Even so, you did amazing Hiyori." _

"_Where. Were. You?"_

"_None of your goddamn business, Baldy."_

_Friends? Since when did Hiyori and them become FRIENDS?!_

"_Hey, Ulquiorra. Listen, can I talk to Orihime for a moment?"_

_Why is Shinji-san meeting with Hime-chan tomorrow? What are they going to do? Should I tell Hiyori? __No. I know how Hiyori would react. I'll just keep it to myself._

_It just doesn't feel right._

* * *

_Hiyori! Hiyori!_

_Hiyori looked around her to notice that the scenery around her looked like the battlefield of the war. _

_She saw Hachi with his missing arm…_

_Rose, Love, and Lisa were looking downward with wide eyes…_

_Mashiro was laying down on top of a building…_

_Kensei was taking down Wonderweiss…_

_And Shinji…_

_Was on the ground…_

_Holding Hiyori's cut-in half body…_

_Hiyori's breath caught when she saw Shinji crying over her body, crying out her name._

_**You shouldn't have let yourself fall so hard…Shinji Hirako.**_

_Hiyori looked around and knew exactly who's voice that was…_

_Aizen's…_

* * *

Hiyori woke with a startled gasp.

She looked around and realized that she lying on the couch, covered with her favorite sheet and a bowl of cereal at her side.

"What the?" Hiyori started, but then saw a note next to the bowl.

She unfolded it. It read:

You're staying home today! Kisuke has already called you in, and Hachi has put his barrier around the warehouse so you don't escape!

Have a nice day!

Mashiro

Hiyori looked at the clock and realized that it was already lunch.

_So much for the showing-up-late-and-I'm-feeling-better scenario. _Hiyori thought, already able to see the bright yellow barrier outside the window.

Moui, Zu-Mu, and Yuri all appeared, already feeling Hiyori's bitter attitude.

Moui asked, "Hiyori? Are you okay?", though she already knew the answer.

Hiyori went to the middle of the building and after muttering a few words, the ground started to move.

After a few moments, a huge part of the floor had moved to the side to reveal stairs going down under the warehouse.

Hiyori looked back to her charas with an obviously angry look, and said, "What do you think?"

* * *

"HYAA!" Hiyori screamed.

Hiyori, for the last 4 hours, had been destroying whatever her sword could pierce through, while her charas sat in the air, watching with a sweat drop on the back of their heads, not being able to do anything.

"Uhh, Hiyori? Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" asked Yuri, still feeling Hiyori's really dark aura.

Hiyori was breathing hard and slumping slightly against a boulder ten feet away, but she answered in a hard voice, "No."

Hiyori pushed herself off the boulder and then was just about to draw her sword, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"HIYORI!" yelled Moui, flying over to her.

Hiyori looked up and turned herself over, panting slightly.

Hiyori tried to sit up, but Moui literally jumped on Hiyori's forehead to keep her down, "NO! YOU LAY DOWN! NOW!"

"You can't tell me-

"NOW!!"

Hiyori's eyes widened at Moui's outburst. "…Okay."

"Good." she said, regaining her calmness, "Now. Stay still."

Moui started to glow red, and started to mutter something, and when she stopped, Moui stopped glowing.

Hiyori then started to feel…energized…and… full of energy…

But… at the same time… angry.

"Hiyori." she heard Moui said, though, Hiyori could barely hear her, "When I replenish your power… I let all your anger flow… all your anger… past and present."

Suddenly, Hiyori's mind started to fill with memories of the past that caused her so much anger…

_The day Captain Hikufune left…_

Hiyori felt herself trembling…

_When I became a vizard…_

Hiyori's grip on her sword started to tighten…

_When we were expelled from Soul Society…_

Suddenly, Hiyori could feel her self-control coming undone…

_When… I saw…Aizen's face…_

**Character Transformation!**

After a few moments, Hiyori's eyes opened and didn't miss that there was something totally different…

Like how she was floating in mid air…

And that she now had a pair of black wings coming out of her back. She also noticed that she was wearing a red jersey that fit snuggly around her with a pair of black basketball shorts and white sneakers.

"Huh?!" Hiyori moved around, not doing much because of her wings keeping her in one place.

_**Doesn't it feel great Yori-chan!**_

_Moui? What just happened to me? _

_**You just character transformed with me! That's great for you!**_

_Character transformation? But I thought I already have one with Yuri?_

_**Well, you do, but you can have as many as you are given! And right now, you're character transformed with Your's Truly!**_

_Oh, that's just great! So what are you supposed to do? Because…_

Hiyori was starting to feel the effects of her bad memories coming back to her…

_Because, well, I still need to vent._

_**Don't worry Yori-chan! I'll take care of that for you!**_

Hiyori then just realized that she was still holding her sword tightly in her hand, and, without warning, she dove down toward a giant cliff.

When she landed on the ground on the other side of the cliff, the cliff started to crumble…

Hiyori had sliced right through it!

Hiyori looked back to the cliff… shocked with what she had done…

She started to smile….

* * *

10 minutes later, after Hiyori had returned to her normal phase and her 'venting' was done, she heard the warehouse door open.

She climbed up the stairs to see it was Hachi.

He looked up and slightly jumped, "Oh! H-Hiyori! H-how was your day?"

Hiyori figured Hachi was scared of her at the moment, after the rest of the other vizards had him lock her in the warehouse.

Hiyori shrugged, "It was alright." she looked at him with hard eyes, "It would be better if I could just leave the warehouse."

Hachi was starting to sweat, "B-B-but the others said, n-n-not to let you l-l-leave the warehouse!"

_Hey, you guys._

_**Yeah Yori-chan?**_

_Help me out here?_

_**Sure Yori-chan! Just watch! **__**Zip, Zap, Zoom**__**!**_

Hiyori's hair-ribbons turned bright orange (went unnoticed by Hachi)

Hiyori (Zu-Mu) jumped on top of Hachi's shoulder and started to whine, "AWW! C'mon Hachi! Can I please? I'll be back before anyone gets home! Please?!"

Hachi, obviously frightened with Hiyori's sudden attitude change, immediately removed the barrier around the warehouse and opened the door for her, "J-just make sure to come back before the others return!"

Hiyori, reverting back, gave Hachi a grin before bolting out the door.

Hachi watched with overly confused eyes, _Since when did Hiyori start to act like Mashiro?_

* * *

Back at Karakura High School, the vizards were just leaving when Orihime came up to Shinji.

The vizards, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Rose, and Shinji all were attending the school, while Love worked as a comic designer for the newspaper, and Hachi got his medical degree so he was now working at Ishida's hospital (since technically, he isn't a Shinigami anymore).

"Hirako-san, you said you wanted to talk to me after school today? What's it about?"

The other vizards looked at Shinji with shocked eyes, what was he doing? Doesn't he realize how Hiyori was going to react?! (and yeah, all the vizards know of Shinji's feelings for Hiyori)

"Yeah, Hime-chan. Mind if we go somewhere more private; it's kind of… personal."

Orihime was a little confused but smiled and followed Shinji out of the classroom.

* * *

Shinji had brought Orihime to a small café to talk. After both ordering, she asked, "Now Hirako-san. What is so important that you need to ask me?" in the most innocent voice she could.

Shinji rubbed the back his neck, "Well, I need advice…about a certain… girl."

And apparently the vizards weren't the only ones who knew his secret, because she smiled and answered in a certain tone, "Oh! Are you talking about Sarugaki-san?"

Shinji's eyes widened then he lowered his gaze to the table, feeling slightly embarrassed about being so obvious (to everyone except Hiyori, of course), "….Y-yeah."

Orihime smiled lightly. When their orders came, she stirred her coffee slightly, then asked, "So, what is it about Sarugaki-san you want advice on?"

* * *

"C'mon Yori-chan! We have to get back to the warehouse, everyone is probably almost home!" Yuri wanted very much to have Hiyori back at the warehouse for two reasons.

1) Hiyori promised Hachi she would come back before everyone returned home (though we already that's not going to happen)

And 2) Yuri never really told Hiyori about Shinji's "meeting" and therefore, is keeping her as far from Shinji's location as long as possible.

Only problem was… Hiyori was stubborn and wherever Yuri told her not to go, she went exactly that way.

"Please, Yori-chan! I'm sure your family is wondering where you are."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HIYORI?!" yelled Kensei from Hiyori's room, when searching her out.

"Well, we better find her, because of the damage she did to the training grounds means Hiyori is in a really pissed off mood." added Lisa, who had come up the stairs.

"Wow! I wonder how Hiyori was able to destroy the whole training ground like that?" wondered Mashiro out loud.

* * *

"All the more reason to stay out here. Don't have to face them for a while." Hiyori retorted, already sensing the vizards' spiritual pressure heading into town.

Hiyori's stomach rumbled. Yuri tried again, "Hey, you're hungry! I guess that means we should just go home and get you something to eat…"

"What are you crazy? I'll just get something from the café down the street, at least there I don't have to worry about Mashiro messing up my order."

Yuri eyes locked on the café and immediately saw Shinji sitting at a table with Orihime, _No! I have to stop her! _

Yuri thought irrationally and… she smacked Hiyori in the face with a part of her ponytail, causing Hiyori to stumble back a bit.

Hiyori glared darkly at Yuri, "What. Was. That?"

_I'm so going to be in the cradle's nest after this! _Yuri made a face at Hiyori and then flew as she could go, yelling out, "Try to get me Yori-chan!"

Her plan was to lead her right past the café and back toward the warehouse where she hoped Hiyori would just give up and go back.

Of course, things never really work out as how you plan them.

* * *

_Wait till I get my hands on her, and then will see if she tries to play an act like this again! What's gotten into her anyway?_

Hiyori's thoughts of Yuri's behavior was what was on her mind at the moment.

_**Yuri probably just wants to go home, she likes to get used to things for a few days.**_

_So, was that a reason to HIT me?!_

_**Probably not, but… HEY! Isn't that Hirako-san in there?**_

As anyone would have saw it, Hiyori stopped dead in her tracks and looked into the café window.

She saw Shinji, in all his Dumbass glory, sipping a cup of coffee while sitting in the corner of the café.

_What is he doing h-_

Hiyori noticed Orihime Inoue sitting across from him with a cup of coffee, smiling happily.

Hiyori didn't know what she was feeling right now. She was now having this powerful urge to throw something through the window and hurt Shinji to a pulp.

But she couldn't move.

Because she was confused why she was feeling like this.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

Hiyori hadn't realized that a tear had actually rolled down her cheek until it dropped onto her hand.

She wiped it immediately away and was now even more confused, _Why the hell am I CRYING?!_

Hiyori couldn't answer her own question when her cell phone started to vibrate.

She looked at the caller I.D. It was Tadase.

She flipped it open, "What."

* * *

"So, you want to know how to tell Hiyori you love her without ruining your friendship, am I getting you right?" Orihime asked Shinji.

Shinji nodded slightly, still a little embarrassed about how Orihime was saying it so lightly.

She tapped her chin, and….

"Well, anyone's friendship is always in danger when they say they're in love, so I really don't have an answer for that."

Shinji fell out of his chair (anime-style)

After getting back into his seat, he sighed heavily, "Well, that was a bust."

"But…"

He looked up,

"I just feel you should tell her with no regrets, because there is always a chance she loves you too!"

He snorted, "Yeah right, why would Hiyori love me?" (Many reasons unknown)

Orihime suddenly stood up, "I think you should go and tell her now!"

Shinji appreciated everything Orihime was trying to do for him…

But sometimes her ideas were very… un-thought-out.

Before he could reject the idea "nicely", Orihime exclaimed, "There she is now!"

Shinji's head spun so fast he had to wait a few seconds to adjust to his sight.

Hiyori was standing outside the café; talking on her phone.

"What is she doing out here? She's supposed to be back at the warehouse!" he said; his eyes narrowing.

He stood up. "Excuse me Orihime-san, I have to go and talk to Hiyori."

"Remember to tell her!" she said with her usual happy smile.

He smiled slightly, but he muttered, "Some day."

When he walked outside, Hiyori had just turned around and was now staring at him.

Her gold eyes piercing through him, but he could also see something close to resentment in her eyes.

"Hiyori. What are you doing out here?" Shinji demanded, trying to sound serious and stoic, and not fall to his knees in a dazing fit.

Hiyori's face was expressionless, but her eyes were burning with a new flame of anger. She turned her head away from Shinji and said into it, "Yeah. I'll be there soon. See you there. Bye Tadase-san." and she snapped her phone shout.

When Shinji heard that boy's name, he had this sudden urge to destroy her phone.

For a few moments of silence he finally asked again, "What are doing out here? You're supposed to be home; resting."

"And you were supposed to come home right after school too."

Shinji rose an eyebrow, "When did you start to care about that? You never worried about it before."

Hiyori turned away from Shinji, "It's nothing."

She started to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist, "Wait, where are you go-

_SLAP! _

Shinji snatched his hand back after Hiyori hit him (Hard might I add).

She turned back to him and coldly said, "Don't. You. Touch. Me."

He couldn't understand her attitude, or her sudden angry expression.

Before she started to walk away again, she muttered, "You can go back to your date now."

She didn't walk; she shunpoed as fast as she could, leaving Shinji both confused and a little upset.

_She thought I was on a date? Why would she think that? _(Multiple reasons, Shinji.)

_And why does she care about it so much? _

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, _Why is she so freaking difficult to understand?! _

His phone rang. The caller I.D. read Kensei.

He flipped it open, "What do you want?"

"Whoa, someone's not in a good mood. Anyway, we just called to tell you-

"Hiyori left the warehouse, I know. I just saw her."

"What?! Where did she go?!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure where she w-

He remembered who had called her.

"Guys, I think I know where. Just meet me at Seiyo Academy."

"Hiyori's school? Why would she be there?"

"I just have this hunch. Bye."

He shunpoed down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Yori-chan? Don't you think you were being too hard on Hirako-san?" asked Zu-Mu as Hiyori slowed to a walk outside the school.

"No. He should have told us where he was going." she said simply.

"Don't you mean 'tell YOU where he was going'?" said Yuri.

Hiyori stopped walking.

Yuri heard her mutter, "He wouldn't tell me anything."

Hiyori shook her head and started to jog to the forest, "C'mon, they'll get destroyed if we wait any longer!"

Hiyori ran off toward the forest, but her charas hadn't moved.

"She's glowing green." said Zu-Mu.

"Huh?" both Yuri and Moui said.

Zu-Mu shook her head lightly then flew after Hiyori, shortly followed by the other two.

_She's glowing… with…_

* * *

"Hiyori!" exclaimed Tadase, who was currently fighting an x-character in the air.

"Could you help us out over here?" yelled Nagihiko, who, along side Rima, were fighting a bunch of x-characters.

"Fine! Hold up!" Hiyori yelled up to him.

Some x-characters turned their attention to Hiyori and were now sending energy blasts at her.

Luckily, since Hiyori had worse blasts sent at her, she easily dodged them.

Hiyori tried to transform into Yuri, seeing as she knew her power the best so far, but she didn't feel anything happen.

She realized quickly an energy blast coming at her, and narrowly dodged it.

_Yuri! What's going on?!_

_**I'm sorry Yori-chan! But your feelings right are so mixed up and confused that I can't even character transform with you!**_

_Well, what's the problem with them?!_

_**I can't seem to find a happy memory in your mind right now. All I can find are memories of… what happened today.**_

Hiyori was barely hit by a blast that knocked her against a tree.

"Hiyori!" yelled the Guardians.

_What do you mean? What's wrong with them?_

_**It's just… in all your memories of today are of anger and… a strange new emotion I can't seem to recognize.**_

_Not recognize? What do you mean by "not recognize?"_

_**I would like to know that myself. **_

Hiyori went through her memories, with little energy she still had from dodging blasts, and tried to figure out what she had felt at the café.

She felt… angry at Shinji for not telling her, that was certain, but another emotion seemed to found its place in her heart.

A feeling… no matter how many times she repressed it in the past…

It kept coming back….

"I'm…" Hiyori started to speak.

"Huh?" was the reaction of the guardians.

"I'm…I'm…"

_I…am……jealous._

_**Excellent work, Hiyori-san. **__**Run, Walk, Fly. Character Transformation**_

* * *

The Guardians covered their eyes from the light that had absorbed Hiyori, but when the light faded they were amazed with what they saw:

Hiyori was now wearing a green-fitted fighting kimono shirt and light green caprice. Her hair was parted to the left side of her head and rested over her left shoulder and was tied lightly with a green ribbon.

In her hands, were two long spears… pointy ones.

Her gaze landed on the x-characters, who were now sending blasts Hiyori's way.

"Valley of Vines." she said quietly. Out from the ground sprang dozens of vines that blocked all the energy blasts from her.

The x-characters shrieked in disbelief.

Hiyori rose both her spears to the x-characters.

She spoke,

"Poison Envy."

Her spears came spiraling toward the x-characters at lightening speeds that it was no wonder that they were struck down in a second.

She crossed her spears, "Heart Unlock."

The x-characters started to scream, but quickly started to fade into the air, returning back to their owners.

When the area was silent, Tadase came over to Hiyori, who was still in her character transformation, "That was amazing Hiyori-san! Tell me who-

"I'm jealous."

Tadase looked at Hiyori confused, and just realized that Hiyori was crying, "Hiyori-san? Are you-

"I'm jealous!" she said with more force.

"Of who Hiyori-san?" he asked gently.

"Of everyone!" her hands flew to her face, "I'm jealous of anyone beating me in sports, in school, in friends! Everything! Even…"

Her tears started to flow steadily, remembering what she saw that day…

"Of all the girls Shinji always flirted with. All of them. Because he never said anything even remotely close." she let her hands fall and then looked back to Tadase, "Am I evil for thinking this way?! To be envious of anyone who has anything I don't have? Am I a bad person?! Am I monster?! Am I….

Tadase took Hiyori into a hug, completely catching her off guard.

"It's okay to be jealous of people. Everyone is jealous of something. All of us are; even me. So don't be hard on yourself, okay?"

Hiyori was silent for a moment, but she then slowly relaxed and hugged him back.

Hiyori felt her conciseness slowly fading, she just knew something was going to happen.

Hiyori fell limp in Tadase's arms, while the other guardians slowly gathered around.

"Is she alright?" asked Yaya, watching Hiyori revert back to normal.

"Probably, but we shouldn't take any chances, let's just call her family and-

"HIYORI!"

The Guardians snapped their heads to the group of what looked to be high school students running towards them, looking like they had just finished running around the world non-stop.

Tadase immediately recognized one of them as…

"You're Hiyori's older brother?" (trust me, it sounds innocent, but it hit Shinji hard)

Shinji's left eye twitched slightly, but nodded curtly.

"What happened?" asked the guy with silver hair (Kensei).

"She just passed out, she's been pushing herself recently." answered Nagihiko smoothly.

"Well, we better get her h-" started the girl in glasses (Lisa)

But before she could she could finish, Hiyori let out a scream that pierced the day.

The Guardians looked shaken, but the Vizards were looking well, half-crazed by this point.

"It's her h-" started Mashiro, but Shinji cut her off with a hard look.

"We need to get her back to Karakura Town." stated Shinji stiffly, quickly picking Hiyori up bridal-style.

"But why?" asked Yaya.

"The hospital there knows what's going on; only they know how to deal with this." he answered, already walking fast away.

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Kukai, scratching his head.

"We run." stated Lisa, already following Shinji, followed by Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro.

"We're coming too!" stated Tadase. Shinji looked at him hard, but sighed and beckoned them forward.

He said to Tadase, "I just hope you can keep up."

In a flash the vizards were gone.

"W-where did they go?!" asked Rima, looking surprised.

"No time to answer that! Let's go!" exclaimed Tadase, already running.

Everyone quickly followed.

* * *

_Hiyori felt her vision was blurry. She blinked to get a better view of her surroundings._

She was floating in mid-air. The sky. Open and free.

"Well, well, well, nice of you to join me Hiyori-SAMA!"

Hiyori turned her head to a girl standing a feet from her. Her hair was light white, and she was wearing a Shinigami uniform. She looked a lot like Hiyori.

But she was completely different too.

She had dark, evil white eyes and her look closely reminded her of a psycho. She was smiling so big that both of the girl's fangs started to show.

This girl… was Hiyori's inner hollow.

"Well, how nice of you to join me… Hiyori-sama." she said slyly.

* * *

Well peoples. That's it till my sister decides to help update, or until Easter (really hope not)

So rate and comment!


	7. Author's Note 2 I'm Back

Hey! What's up peoples who read my story! I'm back! And ready to start writing the next chapter! Hope you're still reading this even though I've been off for quite a while….anyway! Give me a min. of under 2 weeks (you know, to get back into my mojo) plus I've got school Tuesday and tomorrow soccer, but you best believe I'll have the next chapter done very soon~!

Your very happy author,

AngelTwin07


	8. Hiyori's Fight And A Talk To Talk

A Vizard's Would-Be Selves

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…**_

_You shouldn't have let yourself fall so hard…Shinji Hirako._

"_What the?"_

_You're staying home today!_

"_Hiyori? Are you okay?" "What do you think?"_

_You just character transformed with me! _

"_Hirako-san, you said you wanted to talk to me after school today?"_

"_Yeah, Hime-chan. Mind if we go somewhere more private; it's kind of… personal." _

"_Oh! Are you talking about Sarugaki-san?"_

"_So, you want to know how to tell Hiyori you love her without ruining your friendship, am I getting you right?"_

_What is he doing h-_

"_What is she doing out here? She's supposed to be back at the warehouse!"_

"_Don't. You. Touch. Me. You can go back to your date now."_

_She's glowing… with…_

_I'm sorry Yori-chan! But your feelings right are so mixed up and confused that I __**can't **__even character transform with you!_

_I…am…jealous._

_Excellent work, Hiyori-san. __Run, Walk, Fly. Character Transformation_

"_Heart Unlock."_

"_Am I a bad person? Am I monster? Am I…"_

"_It's okay to be jealous of people. Everyone is jealous of something, so don't be hard on yourself, okay?"_

"_Is she alright?" _

"_It's her ho-" _

"_We need to get her back to Karakura Town." _

"_Let's go!"_

"_Well, how nice of you to join me… Hiyori-sama."_

Hiyori looked up to her hollow with an old look of hatred, "What did you want?"

Her hollow laughed before dropping to Hiyori's level, "What ever do you mean 'Master'?" making sure to put in a lot of malice in the word 'Master, "I just thought we could have a little…chat."

'Yeah, and then try to kill me so you can get control of my body." Hiyori added bluntly.

Her hollow waved her hands, "Details. But I like to discuss the new… 'boarders' in your mind." Her hollow's sinister smile fell and was replaced with an irritated scowl.

"What about them?"

Her hollow came at Hiyori with her sword ready to pierce Hiyori's forehead.

Hiyori barely blocked her sword. She exclaimed, "What the hell happened to our 'little chat'?"

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" her hollow snarled.

"What crap are you spouting?"

"THOSE ANNOYING LITTLE…THINGS!"

Hiyori paused after her hollow let her sword dropped and let her anger slowly ebb away.

Hiyori smirked, "So, you don't like Moui, Zu-Mu, or Yuri?"

Her Hollow growled, "Those foul creatures irk me in EVERY possible way! They have an aura that makes me gag!"

"That's called 'happiness'." Hiyori said with a roll of her eyes.

"I HATE happiness!" she exclaimed. She then paused. And started to smile evilly.

She positioned her body for fighting position and said, "Well, right now, I don't have to worry about those disgusting creatures bothering me."

Hiyori took a defensive pose, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you see those little "hatchlings" around here, do you?" raising her sword.

Hiyori didn't have to look to know her charas were not here right now, plus, her hollow would just try to take her head off when she looked away.

"I don't need them to defeat you!" Hiyori said drawing her sword.

"Let's see if you can!"

Both of them lunged at each other.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiyori, still unconscious, was groaning and struggling as the vizards brought her to Ishida Hospital.

When they burst through the door, they immediately went to the lady at the desk and Love asked quite urgently, "Please call doctor Ashouda! He's the only one who can help her!"

"Uh…Oh!" The lady pushed the intercom button, "Um, Doctor Ashouda could you please come to the lobby? There are people here to see you."

A few seconds later, Hachi came through the large doors and once he saw the vizards, he knew something was wrong.

Kensei spoke first, "Hiyori." was all he said.

Hachi nodded and asked a nurse to bring a gurney over and put Hiyori on it.

While Hiyori was being hauled off to a hospital room, Hachi turned to Lisa, who was filling out the medical papers.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering why at a time like this, Hiyori would lose control of her hollow now.

"We don't know what happened, but we think it has to do with…

_**BAM!**_ "Is this where Hiyori is being held…HEY! This is where you went!"

The vizards turned their heads to the panting grade school students now pointing fingers at them.

Shinji asked them, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"How'd you?" asked Nagihiko accusingly.

"Point taken, but the real question is, what happened to cause this?" Shinji asked referring to Hiyori's current state.

Tadase, who was now breathing normally now, answered, "Nothing, just going over some student counsel stuff, and she suddenly started to act strange."

Tadase was a skillful liar, but trying to lie to Shinji, a vizard of over a few hundred years old, was like trying to lie to your mom about not eating cookies with the crumbs all over his face.

Shinji looked unimpressed, but before he could call him out, a nurse came out of the large doors.

"Miss Sarugaki is slightly stable, but we feel it best to only have one person at a time to see her, though she is still unconscious. So, who will see her first?"

But before Shinji, who usually visited Hiyori first when she ended up in the hospital (not concerning her hollow), Tadase shot forward.

"I'll go first, my name is Tadase Hotori, and I'm one of Hiyori's classmates."

Tadase looked back to his friends and gave them a look that read: _I'm going to figure out what happened._

But one thing that kind of made Tadase a little confused was the look Hiyori's 'brother', was giving him.

The doors closed.

"She's a little stable, but I wouldn't get too close to her. Just call me back if anything happens, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

After the nurse left, Tadase looked around to make sure their weren't cameras or anything that could be watching him.

When he was sure he whispered, "Moui? Zu-Mu? Yuri? You guys there?"

_**POOF!**_ Out of nowhere the would-be selves popped in front of his face.

"Hey King! Glad you're here! Hiyori would want a friend near here when she was going through this." Moui flew over to Hiyori and sat on her pillow right next to her head.

"What's going on?" he asked, concern leaking through his voice.

Yuri showed a sad frown, "Hiyori should probably tell you herself, but all we can tell you is she's… fighting her inner demon right now."

"What do you mean by that? Is she conflicted with something?"

"Oh. She's conflicted with something, alright…."

Hiyori was panting hard as she dodged another attack from her hollow. Her hollow laughed as she fell back, "What's the matter 'master'? Can't keep up?"

Hiyori couldn't answer because she was breathing too hard. It had been a while since she fought her hollow and she had almost forgotten how much… she fought like her.

Hiyori's hollow shot out and tried to take her head off but Hiyori was able to bring her sword up just before the sword collided with her neck. With all her strength she could muster she pushed her hollow back a few feet.

"I almost forgot how much a monster you really are." Hiyori when she could breathe right.

Her hollow laughed evilly, "Why, thank you dear master, that's the best compliment you've given me." She shot forward again with her sword aiming at Hiyori's stomach.

Hiyori barely dodged it, but her hollow's sword did slice her side. Her clutched at her side hoping to stop the bleeding.

Her hollow slowed her movements to taunt Hiyori, "Doesn't that wound bring back memories?"

Hiyori knew what she was referring to, her hollow had been able to slice her the same place where her scar from being cut in half was. Hiyori had been put back together by Unohana and later Orihime, but the scar would stay just like the one that brought this stupid hollow into her life.

Hiyori glared at her hollow, "Well, at least this one is more pleasant than the one with you in it!" she spat.

Her hollow frowned and then angrily brought her sword up ready to attack until…

_Leave Yori-chan alone! _

Out of nowhere her hollow was knocked off her feet and now face down in front of Hiyori, who was now bewildered. A little ball of life floated over to Hiyori.

From the floating ball came a soft but at the same strong voice, _"Hello Yori-chan."_

Hiyori slowly straightened up, "Who are you?

"So Hiyori won't regain consciousness until she defeats this 'evil demon'? Am I hearing you right?"

Hiyori's charas were explaining to Tadase what "technically" what Hiyori was going through (they felt Hiyori's once being a soul reaper would probably freak a grade schooler out) and now Tadase was staying by Hiyori's side.

"Tadase, you probably need to know that Hiyori's life…" Moui started

"It's fine," Tadase replied, interrupting Moui, "I'm sure anything Hiyori wants me to know she will tell me when wakes up and then the rest of us can tell her how worried about her."

Moui was silent until she giggled, "Hiyori would probably call you guys idiots."

"Idiots?" Tadase said confused.

"Yes, those who are willing to run 5 miles to see if there classmate is alright." a voice commented.

Tadase turned around to find Shinji leaning against the doorframe. Tadase asked innocently (really people, he didn't mean to offend), "Then what do you call people who run 5 miles to another hospital even though there is one not that far from where we stood?"

Shinji was silent, until he said quite irritably, "Family."

Shinji pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to the opposite side of Hiyori than Tadase, "The nurse told us that it was someone else's turn, so please leave."

"But!" started Tadase but Shinji gave him a hard stare that made him close his mouth. He sighed and started for the door.

"Don't worry about Hiyori, she's strong, she'll be fine." said Yuri, following Tadase out the door.

"I'm sure Hiyori will be okay, but I'm just confused of what Hiyori's older brother has against me?" he asked right outside the door.

Tadase quickly covered his mouth realizing that Shinji could have heard him, but when he turn around to apologize to Shinji, he was surprised to see Shinji didn't even look at him. Shinji was just watching Hiyori sleep, with a look of worry visible in his eyes, but also something Tadase couldn't quite place.

Shinji felt someone watching and so he lifted his head to find Tadase staring at him, he gave him a questioning look when Tadase smiled at him in a prince kind of way, "You must really care a lot about Yori-chan to just watch her every movement to make sure she's alright."

Shinji shifted his gaze away from Tadase in a way that made it look like he was embarrassed by this conclusion.

Shinji shifted his gaze back to Hiyori and then softly, "Yeah, we all do, she's just too stubborn to notice the worry and stress she puts us through because of her little 'stunts' she's been doing lately. Like last week she threw an apple at a bunch of college students who were talking rudely about Lis-" Shinji stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when something sprung to realization, "What did you call Hiyori?"

"Huh? Oh! Yori-chan! Yaya-san came up with it, and everyone is now used to using it instead of her real name, plus it seems to suit her!" (now, this is the answer you get from a kid who really didn't consider what that affectionate nickname might imply)

"U-Oh." Shinji said pretending not to care, but really he was very uncomfortable with someone calling Hiyori by that kind of nickname.

Before either could speak Hiyori, still unconscious, gasped and started to writhe again.

Shinji put his arms on Hiyori's shoulders and slightly held her down, "Calm down Hiyori! You can beat this, right?" Tadase saw the pain Hiyori was in and he could also tell this was affecting Shinji too.

Slowly Hiyori's body started to relax again and she was now breathing slowly. Shinji slowly pulled away, sighed, and dropped into a chair laying his against the wall.

"She's going to be fine, Hiyori's strong, she'll pull through." Tadase reassured Shinji.

Shinji stared at the boy, long enough to make him squeamish. He chuckled, "Yeah, Hiyori will be fine and kicking by tomorrow."

"Yeah, she'll be healthy as a horse!" assured Tadase.

"No, she'll really be kicking us tomorrow, she always kicks my ass after she gets out of the hospital just to know she's fine." Shinji stated bluntly.

Tadase laughed nervously until he saw the nurse coming over to him, "Excuse me, only one visitor at a time, please return to the waiting room, young man."

Tadase nodded, he turned back to Shinji, gave him a little wave and started back to the waiting room.

"So, she's doing alright?" asked Nagihiko when Tadase returned.

"Yeah, still out of it, but we felt Hiyori was fine." answered Tadase.

"We?" asked the group.

_**POOF!**_

"Us silly!" said Zu-Mu huffily. The guardians laughed.

"Where'd the rest of Hiyori's family go?" asked Tadase, noticing the vacant seats.

"Outside, they said it was private so we let them be." shrugged Nagihiko.

"Will Hiyori-sensei be alright?" asked Kairi, who looked fidgety.

"Don't worry Yori-chan has some help if she's in trouble!" said Moui certainly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yaya.

"Do you remember Hiyori character transforming earlier?" Everyone nodded, and suddenly, it dawned on everyone.

"You mean there's…"

Hiyori noticed the light fading to reveal a green egg with a star on it.

_POP!_ Out of the egg, popped out a chara with blonde hair up in a left side ponytail that went over her shoulder while wearing a green kimono, but with two sticks on her back.

"Who are you?" asked Hiyori.

The chara opened her eyes to reveal dark green eyes, she smiled then dramatically waved her hands, "Oh, my sweet Yori-chan doesn't know who I am!" _(comically you see a sweat drop on the back of Hiyori's head)_

"And to make it worse, my greedy sisters haven't told them you at all about me, and have had you all to themselves, I'm so jealous!"

Before she could go on, Hiyori managed to get in, "Who the hell are you?"

The chara stopped and smiled at Hiyori, "My name is Okayaki. Casually known as Oak. I'm your 4th chara."

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" mumbled Hiyori (yes, yes, they do, later it will start to get ridiculous).

"What the hell are you?"

Oak and Hiyori turned to Hiyori's hollow, who was still on the ground as though she was tied down to it.

Oak smiled mischievously, "I almost forgot about that. Sometimes I go overboard on my invis-o-rope (yes, stupid name, but bear with me here), just wanted you out of my way when speaking to Yori-chan." Oak snapped her small fingers.

Smoke started to dispatch from around the hollow's body. When all gone, her hollow came right at Oak.

Oak held out her hand and in an instant, she formed a barrier.

Hiyori's hollow going too fast + super-strong barrier = world of pain.

_**WHAM!**_

And while Hiyori's hollow slid down the barrier and Hiyori watching dumbfounded, Oak side-glanced at Hiyori and said with a small smirk, "You want to finish this 'thing' off?"

Hiyori was silent for a few seconds until she broke out into a grin, "Why not?"

"Yeah!" Oak dropped the barrier, and quickly jumping to her feet was the hollow, glaring darkly at Oak, "What do you think you can do?"

"Besides kick your ass, a whole lot of things." Oak replied smartly, Oak brought out her two sticks from behind her back and crossed them.

_**Walk, Run, Fly! Character Transformation!**_

Hiyori's hollow covered her eyes from the light, but suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure from Hiyori.

Out of the light stood Hiyori (in the outfit she had last chapter at the end) with two spears in hand and a clearly visible smile on her face that sent shivers down Hiyori's hollow's spine (So scary ^.^)

"Why don't we end this for today, huh?" Hiyori shot forward. And stabbed her hollow right through the chest.

"Clear!"

Hiyori's heart had stopped and Shinji urgently yelled for a doctor. Doing this, left everyone to run for Hiyori's room and hope she was going to be fine.

"Clear!" They pushed the metal shockers (whatever they're called) against her chest and shocked her, still nothing.

"Yori-chan, c'mon!" cried Yaya, looking on the verge of tears.

"You can do it!" wailed Mashiro.

Shinji was in the back of the room, silently but surely worrying himself to death, _What's going on? This has never happened before! Did Hiyori lose? No, something else, but what? Dammit Hiyori, pull through!_

The doctors put the shockers away, and when about to say something, they heard:

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Hiyori's life line (that squiggly line that checks your heartbeat) was returning to normal.

Slowly, Hiyori opened her eyes, and looked up at everyone. And asked very bluntly, "Where are we?"

Silence.

Then cheers. The guardians slid to the ground with relief, and the vizards wiped a sheen of sweat from their foreheads. The doctors quietly left the room to get the main doctor to check up on Hiyori.

"What? You guys looked like I was about to die or something?"

Everyone decided they wouldn't tell Hiyori, just because they wanted Hiyori to rest.

20 minutes later…

"Are you sure you'll be fine, maybe you should stay the night here at the hospital?"

"I can't stand to stay in that bed any longer, I just want to go to bed in my bed!"

Hiyori was being checked out and now was saying goodbye to her classmates.

"I called Ikuto, Kukai, Utah, and Amu and told them what happened, I'm pretty sure they're worried about you." said Tadase with a sheepish smile.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

Tadase chuckled. Hiyori rose an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Tadase said, "Just an inside joke. That's all."

Before Hiyori could comment, Lisa called, "Hiyori, we're heading home, let's go!"

Hiyori sighed, "Well, see ya' guys at school." _If they ever let me out of the warehouse again. _

"Don't worry Hiyori! Let's go home and just relax!" said Yuri.

"I agree with my humble sister!" all of the charas looked up to find Okayaki sitting on top of Hiyori's head. _(comically sweat drop on all charas and Tadase). _(Tadase and the guardians have already met Okayaki).

"Why'd she have to be next?" mumbled Yuri.

And while the charas argued, Hiyori gave Tadase a piece of paper.

"What's thi-"

Hiyori put a finger to her lips and signed to him, "Read later with everyone."

Tadase nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket and quickly walked over to the guardians.

After reaching the warehouse, Hiyori failed to not notice Kisuke hanging from a net wrapped in Hachi's barrier upside down.

"So you finally return?" asked Kisuke, who's face was red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Yeah, Hiyori's fine." called Lisa, opening the door.

"Aren't you going to let me down?" asked Kisuke frantically.

"Oh yeah, Hachi, you can let him go." Hachi nodded, clapped his hands and dropped Kisuke onto the payment.

"So mean to me." he cried tearfully (comically).

"What he do this time?" Hiyori asked as she entered the warehouse, and slowly sitting down on the couch.

"He came here just as we were leaving and said he wanted to show us a new invention. Lisa got impatient and we just tied him up, so we could leave." said Kensei.

"Yeah, and speaking of that, we have to talk about your disappearing act this evening…" started Shinji.

"After she's rested." quickly put in by Rose.

"Yes, after she's- what?"

Everyone pointed to Hiyori, who was now sprawled onto the couch sleeping soundlessly.

Shinji sighed, "Alright. I'll put her to bed."

After putting Hiyori to bed Hiyori, Shinji came back out to the living room where the remaining vizards were sitting on and around the couch.

Shinji sat in the recliner and said to everyone seriously, "Now, we have to discuss Hiyori's 'new classmates'."

The guardians were sitting in a giant circle at Tadase's house (now including Utah, Ikuto, and Kukai) and staring intently at the piece of paper.

Finally breaking the silence, Yaya said loudly, "Can't we open it already?"

Tadase shook his head, "No. We have to wait till everyone is here, and we're still missing-"

_**SLAM! **_

Coming through the door was Amu, who looked like she ran all the way, "Sorry for being so late! What I miss?"

"Nothing, now we can open it." Tadase picked up the paper and opened it slowly.

The paper read:

**My family suspicious, keep low pro. **

**Hiyori**

Finally! I get it done.

I'm not sure how 2 weeks went to 3 months, but I'm terribly sorry about that!

I hope this chapter is alright, comment and rate, and pray to the writer fairy doesn't punish me with writer's block again!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
